El Club de Lectores
by amlc2102
Summary: Bienvenidos a un nuevo Fic interactivo! inscribanse al club de lectores y pasen un buen rato... (Sans en positivo) con sus personajes favoritos del Orfanato Cawthon o de Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores de fanfiction!**

 **Como no quiero que se sientan olvidados por haberme ido a Wattpad, he vuelto para un fic interactivo mas. Este se tratará de crear un club de lectores que quieran participar y convivir con los chicos del Orfanato Cawthon y Undertale.**

 **Para no exagerar como en las citas, todos los que deseen participar van a inscribirse antes y de ahi cada capitulo puede tratar de alguno de los participantes con algun personaje con el que quieran pasar el rato.**

 **Reglas:**

 **1\. Si van a inscribir ocs, no inscribir mas de 3 ocs por persona, lo siento pero a veces exageran con el numero de Ocs.**

 **2\. Hay fecha limite de inscripcion, una vez iniciada la dinamica ya no podran inscribirse, ya que será un fic rapido**

 **3\. Pueden enviar en sus reviews con indicaciones de con quienes desean salir, que desean hacer, etc y yo los pondré en el capitulo.**

 **4\. Puede que haya capitulos donde uno o varios participantes sean protagonistas**

 **5\. De preferencia solo inscribirse una sola persona por cuenta, y de preferencia tener cuenta Fanfiction.**

 **El club de lectores tendrá un edificio para vivir, cerca del edificio del orfanato, como quien dice será personaje permanente durante todo el fic, el protagonismo depende del capitulo, cada capitulo será dedicado a alguno de los participantes, tratare de darles un capitulo exclusivo a cada uno, dependiendo el numero de participantes.**

 **Ojo! Participante es solo el principal, no los ocs que lleve.**

 **Entonces será una "cita" por persona (o por OC)**

 **La fecha limite para inscribirse será el Domingo 9 de Julio.**

 **Aquel que no se haya inscrito antes de esa fecha por Review, PM o me haya contactado de alguna forma ya no podrá entrar. Lo siento, pero es para mantener un mejor control de las citas.**

 **Gracias a todos! y Participen!**

 **Cualquier duda tambien pueden preguntar por review o por PM**


	2. Bienvenida al club de lectores

**Hola todos y bienvenidos al club de lectores!**

 **Como expliqué antes este club de lectores tendrá la oportunidad de convivir con los personajes de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon y Undertale.**

 **Como deben saber ya no pueden inscribir a nadie mas. Gracias a los que se han inscrito, ahora mencionaré a los participantes o miembros del club de lectores...**

 **Participantes:**

 **-Linda Castellanos** **(Oc de BlackHawk0047)**

 **-Denise Prior** **(Oc de BlackHawk0047)**

 **-Twila Moon** **(Oc de BlackHawk0047)**

 **-Z (Oc de mc Zecrok)**

 **-Lelouch (Oc de mc Zecrok)**

 **-Kengah Huenuman (Alias: Akise) (Oc de RC142)**

 **-Azasin**

 **-Lucius 4ever Pride**

 **-Mercenary Grey Fox (Nota, no especificaste bien quienes serán entonces los 3 participantes, pero están tus 3 lugares apartados)**

 **-sr. gerrero**

 **-Rhytmical Creativity**

 **-Estarlin510**

 **-Giz**

 **-Pursuit Mendez**

 **-Ana**

 **-Felipe**

 **-Furanx**

 **-Alejandro**

 **-Juan**

 **-LedetFayder (Carlos)**

 **Ya nadie mas puede entrar, el club de lectores se ha cerrado.**

 **A los lectores les será otorgado un edificio cercano al Orfanato Cawthon, donde los 21 tendrán su propia habitacion, una gran biblioteca, su cocina, 2 salas, una principal y una la sala de juegos, un gran jardín, una pequeña enfermería (que atenderá Ana por ser la experta en eso), baño en cada habitacion y varios salones de actividades.**

 **Ahora, para que esto sea como lo de las citas y todos puedan tener un capitulo donde sean los protagonistas, cada personaje (oc o persona) podrá elegir con quien pasar el rato, como en las citas pueden pedir sus detalles y lugares a donde desean ir, decir sus vestimentas y personalidades, aunque algunos ya me lo habían mandado, Y por supuesto que decir con quienes quieren salir, ya sea de Undertale o del orfanato.**

 **En los reviews o por mensaje privado (PM) me pueden mandar sus detalles, conforme los pidan voy a ir sacando los episodios, recuerden un capitulo por persona, en total haremos 22 citas. Asi que pueden empezar a pedir sus citas desde ahorita mismo.**

 **PD: Lucius me va a ayudar con la escritura de las citas, así que si hay quejas en el capítulos no todo va contra mi jeje. NTC. Y gracias por el apoyo, me seras de gran ayuda para no retrasarme con las citas.**

 **Comencemos con esta pequeña bienvenida...**

* * *

 **En el orfanato...**

 **Spring: ay no! tengo un mal presentimiento con ese nuevo edificio de al lado**

 **Freddy: eso amigo mio, es el club de lectores de la jefa**

 **Spring: esto me da mala espina**

 **Undyne: -aparece de la nada aventando sus afiladas lanzas por todo el lugar- nos volvemos a encontrar piltrafas del demonio!**

 **Freddy y Spring: aaaaaaaah!**

 **Chica: nuevo fic interactivo chicos, nos tocara de nuevo convivir con los lectores**

 **Freddy: bien! mujeres a quien pervertir! digo... con quien convivir**

 **Golden: mas de uno tendrá acción en estas citas**

 **Mangle: yeeeei citas!**

 **Foxy: eso significa...**

 **Mangle y Foxy: desastre!**

 **Undyne: viva el desastre!**

 **Sans: -aparece- así que citas, bien yo estoy mas que listo para estas citas, en esta temporada pretendo dejar de ser flojo**

 **Papyrus: -aparece de la nada- eso dijiste en tu propósito de año nuevo y ya vamos a mas de la mitad de año y no lo has cumplido!**

 **Sans: aun hay tiempo, el año no se acaba hasta que se acaba**

 **Papyrus: yo pretendo hacer felices a mis admiradores y a mis citas, porque el Gran Papyrus es un experto en citas, y ademas... -saca unos lentes- soy un maestro en citas, que digo maestro! soy un Doctor especializado en citas...**

 **Sans: -acostado en el sillón- no exageres Paps, pasame una botella de ketchup**

 **Papyrus: Sans! donde esta tu promesa de dejar de ser flojo esta temporada!**

 **Sans: lo cumpliré apenas empiecen las verdaderas citas**

 **Papyrus: debí suponerlo**

 **Toy Chica: si! citas, espero que Pursuit me invite a salir!**

 **Toy Freddy: sigues pensando en él! bah! pues ojala que alguna chica linda me invite a salir**

 **Bonnie: admítelo Toy Freddy, a ti nadie te invitará a salir**

 **Toy Freddy: al menos en conjunto espero salir con alguien**

 **Unas horas después, los 22 participantes en el club de lectores por fin se han instalado en el edificio, era hora de que los 12 chicos del orfanato junto con los personajes de Undertale fueran a darles la bienvenida, y claro, a que algunos de los lectores pidieran alguna cita o paseo amistoso con algúno de ellos.**

 **Continuara...**


	3. Cita 1 Rhytmical Creativity

**Cita 1 Rhytmical Creativity**

* * *

Los chicos del orfanato junto con los de Undertale fueron al edificio de los lectores a darles la bienvenida, despues de eso todos siguieron con sus actividades diarias...

Rhytmical: hey Franco! seré el primero en salir

Franco: -serio y leyendo un libro- me parece bien, buena suerte

Lucius: eh... Citlali que haces aquí? tu no te inscribiste!

Citlali: solo vine de visita, yo no quiero citas ni nada por el estilo

Felipe: oye Lucius! quiero leer otro libro de cuentos por favor

Lucius: ah si claro te bajaré otro del librero...

Mientras en el orfanato...

Spring: aaah que fastidio!

Chica: deja de quejarte! que no deseas salir a la cita?

Spring: porque no pudo ser otro día! hoy era el día en que iba a haber un grupo de programadores importantes de la NASA en el museo dando una conferencia, yo quería ir!

Chica: olvídalo ya! tenemos que irnos

Puppet: estoy lista

Toy Freddy: siii! les dije que me elegirían a mi! inclínense todos ante el codiciado Toy Freddy!

Toy Chica: -le pega- cállate tonto! solo porque te eligieron en grupo, no te emociones

Golden: lo malo de que sea en grupo es que no quiere acción

Luego aparece Gaster acompañado de Alphys y Sans...

Sans: yo pude venir por mi cuenta!

Gaster: pero seguro te quedarías dormido de nuevo hijo

Sans: -molesto- no soy tu hijo!

Gaster: hola hija, así que también pasearemos contigo

Puppet: aaah no soy tu hija!

Alphys: eeem... jejeje hola chicos

Golden: hola doctora Alphys, ya viste el hentai que te recomendé?

Alphys: -sonrojándose- aaah no digas eso... por favor...

Chica: si ya están listos vamonos de una vez

Sans: ok pues avancemos que tengo mucho que dormir el día de hoy

Todos fueron al edificio de al lado para ver a Rhytmical...

Rhytmical: hola chicos!

Rhytmical era un chico de pelo negro,lentes oscuros,sudadera negra con capucha naranja y un dibujo de una tuerca roja

Golden: bueno veo que eres nuevo en este lugar, nunca nos habías visitado en las citas y entrevistas anteriores

Rhytmical: bien chicos, dejaré que ustedes decidan a donde ir

Spring: aaah por favor! vamos al museo!

Toy Freddy: yo sugiero ir a unas carreras de motos! y no precisamente a ver

Chica: si no estas inscrito no puedes participar

Toy Freddy: pero siempre se puede, anda que dices amigo?

Rhytmical: me parece bien!

Golden: oie que guapo estas, espero algún día pidas una cita a solas conmigo... -lo ve pervertidamente-

Rhytmical: gracias, pero yo vine para pasarla bien...

Golden: y la pasaras bien conmigo!

Rhytmical: ... y hacer amigos

Golden: bueno, amigos, esta bien

Chica: deja de fastidiar, porque no vamos a un restaurante a comer

Puppet: porque en cuanto pisemos el restaurante comenzaras a criticar

Rhytmical: tranquilos amigos, iremos a todos los lugares que propongan, vamos a un restaurante primero

Chica: gracias! eres muy amable

Y en el restaurante...

Sans: yo solo quiero una hamburguesa con mucha ketchup y mostaza

Gaster: bien chicos, yo invito todo lo que coman

Puppet: bah! que amable

Rhytmical: -en voz baja- hey Sans, a que no le pones una pedorreta a Gaster

Sans: ja! a Gaster, con mucho gusto, deja que se levante del asiento

Alphys: Spring, a que hora dijiste que era la conferencia de los programadores?

Spring: es en el museo a las 4 de la tarde

Alphys: faltan 3 horas, aun tenemos tiempo

Sans: hey hermana huesuda, puedes hacer que Gaster se levante

Puppet: para que?

Sans: tu hazlo

Rhytmical: si hazlo!

Toy Freddy: que planean?

Gaster: pasa algo?

Puppet, Sans y Rhytmical: no nada!

Chica: pero que carne de hamburguesa mas mal cocinada, ni siquiera tiene toque de pimienta, seguro solo es carne congelada, deberían preparar aqui mismo la carne para la hamburguesa, ire a la cocina -se levanta del asiento y va a la cocina

Rhytmical: se levantó la persona equivocada

Sans: y si se la ponemos a ella

Rhytmical: si hazlo

Luego Chica regresa a su lugar...

Chica: vaya mal servicio si eran congeladas -se sienta y suena la pedorreta- prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sans, Puppet y Rhytmical: -aguantándose la risa- uf que fue eso

Toy Freddy: ja! y luego dicen que el cochino soy yo

Golden: por favor Chica, mas modales, estamos en un restaurante publico

Chica: aaaay Sans fuiste tu cierto!

Sans: no, como crees, si a mi me da pereza levantarme hasta allá

Gaster: oigan no sean inmaduros, de por si que la gente nos mira raro

Sans: que esperabas, que nos miraran muy normales, somos un par de esqueletos, una bruja, un reptil amarillo con un vestido llamativo, unos chicos con partes de animales y un chico de lentes oscuros que se cree muy cool

Rhytmical: oye! me esas diciendo creído?

Chica: hey ya, bueno terminemos la comida y vamonos a otro sitio

Golden: vamos a hacer una orgía

Puppet: vaya indecencia, mejor vayamos a la dichosa carrera de motocicletas que dijo Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: por fin alguien me escucha, vamonos

Y en la carrera...

Sans: hey... "papá" me traes unas palomitas?

Gaster: Sans eres muy perezoso, deberías aprender a tu hermano Papyrus

Sans: el heredó lo trabajador

Puppet: si Gaster, ve por las palomitas

Gaster: ah solo porque tu me lo pides hija -se levanta-

Rhytmical: por fin! ponle la pedorreta

Chica: sabía que habían sido ustedes

Spring: -mirando su reloj- 2 horas mas, cuando dura esto?

Golden: según tengo entendido 2 horas

Alphys: bueno, al menos el museo esta cerca

Chica: donde se metió Toy Freddy

Spring: fue a desmayar a uno de los participantes para tomar su lugar

Gaster: he vuelto -se sienta y suena la pedorreta- prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Todos: jajajaja!

Rhytmical: vaya Gaster, no sabía que los esqueletos cientificos y brujos se echaban gases de esas magnitudes

Gaster: Sans!

Sans: -haciéndose el dormido- que pasa? me he perdido de algo?

Gaster: pero ya veras luego

Alphys: no por favor señor Gaster, no peleas en Underground por favor

Gaster: tienes razón, ya arreglaremos cuentas aquí mismo en la superficie

Puppet: cállense los dos!

Golden: oye Rhytmical eres virgen?

Chica: silencio! ya van a empezar las carreras, miren ahí esta Toy Freddy

Golden: animo Toy Freddy! ganales a todos!

Alphys: si le hubiera puesto un motor mas potente ganar sería tan fácil,

Spring: si, pero deben usar el mismo tipo de motor

Rhytmical: yo se instalar motores, me gusta todo lo relacionado con mecánica y electrónica

Spring: oye un día deberíamos hacer un dispositivo que cambie al mundo, tu lo construyes y yo lo programo

Alphys: yo les ayudo

Spring: en la conferencia de hoy también veremos algunos inventos de la NASA, así que tenemos que ir

Luego de la carrera y que Toy Freddy ganara en nombre de otro corredor...

Chica: y bien?

Toy Freddy: bueno, pues ya agarré el dinero y el trofeo, ahora vamonos, quisiera la moto pero tampoco soy tan malvado como para robarle la moto a ese hombre

Alphys: vamonos, ya va a empezar la conferencia de la NASA

Todos se fueron al museo a ver la dichosa conferencia...

Golden: que aburrido, voy al baño, alguien me acompaña?

Chica: ni loca! solo quieres manosearme

Golden: hey Alphys, ven al baño conmigo

Alphys: -emocionada- no gracias, quiero estar en la conferencia

Spring: vamos! anda Rhytmical no debemos perdernos de nada, de ninguna palabra!

Rhytmical: ya! corran estaremos en primera fila

Gaster: pues no hay mucha gente interesada al parecer

Spring: malditos incultos, vamos hay que aprovechar

Alphys: como puede haber tan poca gente, esto es en favor de la ciencia

Golden: a mi me importa un comino la ciencia, yo necesito acción, oye Sans...

Sans: -sentado en primera fila- pues no es que entienda mucho de la programación pero se escucha como que aquí puedo tomar una buena siesta

Rhytmical: no te vayas a dormir, nos harás pasar vergüenza

Toy Freddy: emm yo... estaré afuera jeje, si no también me quedare dormido

Golden: oye Toy Freddy acompáñame al baño

Toy Freddy: no gracias...

Golden: ah como sea, lo bueno es que siempre cargo con mi consolador de emergencia

Luego de la conferencia

Sans: fue relajante

Rhytmical: me sorprende que pudieras dormir con los ojos abiertos

Sans: talento amigo mio

Chica: pues no fue lo mas entretenido, pero al menos yo pude comportarme, no como otras... -mirando a Puppet-

Puppet: yo que hice?

Chica: te vi haciendo berrinches infantiles mientras los ingenieros de la NASA hablaban de la ciencia

Puppet: bah es que hay cosas que su ciencia no ha descubierto y que en el mundo de la magia ya se sabe

Spring: tu cállate, ademas tu magia no se compara con los logros tecnológicos...

Chica: no empiecen!

Alphys: pero es cierto

Gaster: vamos hija, la ciencia no tiene porque estar peleada con la magia

Puppet: deja de llamarme hija!

Rhytmical: bien chicos se hace tarde, hay que volver al club, pero antes propongo que pasemos por un buen helado

Golden: helado!

Sans: donde estuviste?

Golden: atendiendo unos asuntitos, quieres oler mi consolador

Sans: nooooo gracias amiga osa

Rhytmical: vaya chica especial, bien vamonos

Pasaron por un helado y caminaron hasta los edificios, Spring y Rhytmical hablaban sobre electrónica y circuitos y algo de programación básica de circuitos.

Rhytmical: bien chicos, me alegra haberlos conocido, pasaré a su edificio de vez en cuando para visitarlos y saludar también a los demás, nos vemos amigos

Todos: adios!

Toy Freddy: se dan cuenta! por fin tenemos mas amigos aparte de nosotros

Puppet: bueno, regresemos, ya vete Gaster!

Gaster: tranquila hija, ademas voy a saludar a los demás

Sans: ya los habías saludado, ya vamonos! ademas tengo que dormir

Gaster: otra vez!

Alphys: jeje yo tengo que poner en practica lo aprendido con los conferencistas de la NASA

Chica: yo aprendí que la mayoría de los cocineros en los restaurantes usan carne congelada, que estafa...

Y en el club de lectores...

Franco: y como te fue con ellos?

Rhytmical: bastante bien, son interesantes

Franco: si, mis viejos amigos, yo pasaré tiempo con ellos pronto, es bueno volver a verlos...

 **Continuara...**


	4. Cita 2 Franco con todos

**Cita 2. Franco y Rhytmical Creativity con Todos del Orfanato**

Un nuevo día en El Club de Lectores…

Felipe: -azotando un sartén con otro frente a las habitaciones- ¡Levántense! No duerman más o les dolerá la cabeza…

Ana: -saliendo de su habitación- ¡Ese es mi hermano! Con ya extensos conocimientos de la salud y siendo responsable a tan corta edad… -le acaricia la cabeza-.

Franco: -sale de su habitación vestido y ya despierto- Es hora de ir a la cita…

Rhytmical: -ya listo también- ¡Es hora!

Ana: -se acerca- Váyanse de una vez, lleguen temprano.

En el Orfanato…

Chica: -Gritando por las habitaciones- ¡Levántense! ¡No quiero que lleguemos tarde a la cita!

Mangle: -en su cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas- ¡Es muy temprano! ¡Tengo flojera!

Chica: Mangle, ¡levántate! -la sacude- Tenemos cita…

Tocan a la puerta del Orfanato: Rhytmical y Franco ya estaban afuera.

Chica: -con pánico- ahhhhhhhhhh…. ¡Ya llegaron y aún no estamos listos! Mangle levántate…

Chica sale a abrir la puerta mientras los demás se visten.

Chica: Holaaaaaaaa… ¿Cómo están?

Rhytmical: Bien… ¿Podemos entrar? Hace algo de frio aquí…

Franco: Queremos ir a desayunar antes de ir a la galería de arte, será muy interesante.

Toy Chica: -se acerca- ¿Y qué esperamos?

Freddy: a que bajen los demás, Foxy se está desenrollando en las sabanas por que se le atoró el garfio, Golden está en su masturbación mañanera, Mangle apenas se le está quitando la flojera, y a Bonbon se le olvidó donde dejó su ropa interior y está buscándola…

Chica: Ahhhhhhhh. ¡No puede ser que esto pase apenas el segundo día!

Rhytmical: Esperamos. Paciencia Chica.

Después de que los chicos se prepararan…

Mangle: -abrazada a Foxy- tengo Hambreeeeeeee… ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Chica: Espero que sea un lugar de calidad.

Franco: desayunemos Waffles.

Todos: ¡siiiiii!

En un restaurante de Hot Cakes y Waffles, todos pidieron jugo de naranja excepto lo conejos, que pidieron de jugo Zanahoria, y Franco, que pidió café.

Mangle: -comiendo Waffles- ¡Foxy! ¿me pasas la miel?

Golden: ¿quieres que te pase su mielecita dulce? 7u7

Chica: -molesta- ahh Golden ¡Estamos en restaurante!

Golden: ¿Y qué tiene? Ahhhh Freddy ¡Quiero acción! -se le acerca- en la mañana no terminé de masturbarme…

Freddy: -con perversión- Vámonos al baño Golden…

Bonnie: -tomando jugo de Zanahoria- Nah… le hace falta el amor con que mi gallinita caderona cocina… -se le acerca a Chica y le pone una mano sobre los hombros-.

Chica: -avergonzada- ¡Ayyy! ¡Bonnie!... además, ¡¿cómo van a hacer los platillos con el amor que yo los hago?!

Mangle: -molesta- ¡Bah! ¡Pero yo también los hago con amor y Foxy siempre se queja de que sabe mal!

Toy Chica: Si, pero no se cocina solo con amor…

Foxy: -susurrando- también necesitas algo de sazón.

Mangle: -molesta- ¡¿Qué?!

Foxy: -nervioso- ¡Nada querida!

Después de desayunar… y de que Freddy y Golden salieran del baño…

En una galería muy grande, llena de pinturas de todo tipo, desde pinturas en óleo hasta acuarelas…

Mangle: -viendo una pintura de un barco- ¡Mira Foxy! ¡Un barco pirata!

Foxy: -se acerca- ¡Pero le falta capitán!

Mangle: ¡hay que ponérselo! Seremos los piratas pintores Jeje

Foxy: -saca un pincel- ¡Si! ¡Estará La Capitana Mangle y Él Capitán Foxy!

Los zorros se pusieron a pintarse a sí mismos en el cuadro.

Guardia: ¡Hey! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

Mangle: Pero le hace falta un Capitán al Barco…

Guardia: ¡Pero No pueden tocarla! ¡Aléjense!

Foxy: -le pinta la cara al guardia- ¡Estamos mejorando las cochinadas que tienen aquí!

Guardia: -Molesto se quita la pintura de la cara- ¡Van a ver! ¡Vengan acá! -intenta agarrar a los zorros de los brazos-.

Mientras el guardia intentaba atraparlos, Foxy le da un golpe en la cabeza para noquearlo, las cámaras los habían captado y ahora iban más guardias por ellos.

Franco: -mirando atento la pintura del barco "pirata"- Vaya… no creí que Foxy y Mangle pudieran ser parte de una obra tan reconocida como esta… aunque parecen no ser parte del arte original…

Chica: Ahhh ¡De seguro los zorros ya se pusieron a hacer sus garabatos por todas partes!

Pasan Foxy y Mangle corriendo: ¡Aaaaaiiiuuuudaaaaa!

Franco: eso de alterar obras de arte me parece de lo más indecente…

Mangle: hey Franco déjate ya de tu elegancia y sofisticación, ayúdanos a huir

Rhytmical: no sabía que salir con los zorros fuera de lo más agitado

Foxy: ¡Guardias a las 6 en punto!

Bonbon: pero son las 3 de la tarde

Mangle: ¡aaaah escóndanme!

Spring: porque siempre pasa lo mismo con ustedes

Chica: ¡que más hicieron!

Bboy: oh oh! Miren eso… -señala las otras pinturas-

Freddy: como se atreven a ponerle bigotes a la réplica de la Mona Lisa!

Golden: y un parche pirata!

Toy Chica: y se dibujaron a ellos mismos en la pintura de "El Grito"

Bonnie: pues ahora sabemos porque el pobre está gritando

Guardia 2: detengan a esos malditos destructores del arte

Bboy: -llorando- arruinar las obras de arte es un delito federal! Alguien pare ya este tormento

Puppet: ay a ver! No exageren! –borra todo lo que los zorros habían dibujado-

Franco: bien hecho mí estimada Puppet

Puppet: gracias, ahora ustedes desháganse de los guardias

Freddy: a ver guardias, que pasa?

Guardias: esos zorros están haciendo desastres en los cuadros

Toy Freddy: pero mire, los cuadros están intactos

Foxy: -con el pincel en la mano tratando de pintarle bigotes a Mangle- ve! Nosotros no hicimos nada

Mangle: aaah aléjate. Si no hicimos nada jeje

Guardia: los dejaré ir solo porque ya no hay desastres

Franco: vámonos amigos, es una lástima que algunos de ustedes no aprecien el arte

Bonnie: uuuy Franco! Has estado muy estirado todo el rato, ¿pues qué te pasó?

Franco: sé que ustedes estaban acostumbrados al alegre y alborotado Franco, pero he cambiado para bien amigos míos, ahora soy amante del arte y cosas finas

Bonnie: uuuy ahora resulta que Avendaño nos salió muy finolis

Chica: las personas cambian chicos jajaja! regresemos antes de que los zorros hagan otro desastre

De regreso caminaron hasta llegar a los edificios

Franco: muy bien hemos llegado y a pesar de que casi arruinan las obras de arte fue un día productivo

Bboy: creo que Franco fue cambiado por algún ser mágico

Puppet: si puede ser, pero no hay tiempo para investigar eso, vámonos

Todos: adiós!

Después de despedirse, todos volvieron a su respectivo edificio.

 **Esta cita fue patrocinada por pan Vembo, okno, pero fue hecha con ayuda de Lucius.**


	5. Cita 3 Frank y Alice

**Cita 3 Frank con Alice**

* * *

Era una tarde mas en el club de lectores...

Alexander: -tomando su desayuno mientras leía algo en su celular- vaya, hoy es el día -reía burlón-

Franco: -tomando café de forma seria- Buen día compañero

Mercenary: buen día? que recuerde no eras... bueno supongo que todos cambian...

Ana: Buenos días chicos, alguno saldrá hoy con alguien del orfanato?

Alexander: no precisamente...

Citlali: yo voy a ir a visitar a Freddy y Golden, pero solo una visita corta

Lucius: tus visitas cortas se convierten siempre en horas de acción... eres una pervertida!

Citlali: y tu muy santa no, bien que también te gusta, un día deberías unirte a nosotros

Frank: hey que tal -se sienta a desayunar- que actividades hay para hoy eh? dime tu Lucius se supone que eres la encargada del edificio por ayudar a la escritora

Lucius: -con nervios- emm...

Alexander: -burlándose en silencio- ya lo veras...

Alice: -baja nerviosa- yo... estoy lista...

Alice Jeager, una de las OC de Mercenary, una chica de cabello castaño, Orbes castaño oscuro. Edad 25 años, llevaba puesto Polera gris, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas.

Frank: Ah así que tu saldrás hoy, y con quien si se puede saber eh? -mirándola con algo de celos-

Alice: -algo sonrojada- pero que... que nadie le dijo nada...

Lucius: al parecer no, y yo no era la encargada de decirle nada, así que no me echen la culpa!

Alexander: jajaja porque no se lo dices tu misma

Alice: aaaaaaaaah! nadie le dijo! pero... pero que vergüenza! -se va a su habitación-

Frank: y a esta loca que le pasa?

Alexander: deberías revisar tus mensajes, tal vez la escritora te mandó un aviso y no te has dado cuenta

Frank: -revisa su celular- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! yooooooooo! esto es un error!... -mira a Alexander con ojos asesinos- Tu lo pediste hijo de...!

Alexander: no me culpes, ahora ve a arreglarte y cumple con la cita

Frank: pero porque yo!

Alexander: Alice se arregló para ti ahora vas y correspondes

Frank: aaaggggggg! lo haré! pero ni creas que vivirás muy tranquilo después de esto!

Alexander: soy tu creador! si quiero te desaparezco pedazo de mierda!

Frank: vete al demonio! -se va a su habitación a arreglarse-

Mas tarde...

Frank: -suspira- vaya, pues estoy listo...

Frank Rodriguez, un hombre de 26 años, pelo rubio, orbes azules, llevaba puesta una sudadera gris, polera azul, pantalones verde oliva y zapatillas negras. Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón de la sala principal, por alguna razón le daba pena ir a sacar a Alice de su habitación, ella seguro estaba molesta, y ponerse frente a ella mientras esta molesta era casi un suicidio...

Alexander: ve con ella no seas cobarde

Frank: a ver ve tu!

Alexander: no es mi problema! yo voy a leer un rato en mi habitación -se va-

Frank: demonios! supongo que debo ir por ella... -sube las escaleras y se pone frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alice- (y ahora que le digo...)

En eso...

Alice: -abre la puerta- Que haces aquí?

Frank: solo hago mi trabajo, sabes somos OCs y vivimos para hacer lo que el creador desea ahora salgamos a algun lado y complazcamos a Alexander

Alice: -molesta- típico de ti! eres un insensible! pues no saldré contigo!

Frank: oye!... -se pone serio- se supone que... tu y yo... nuestra...

Alice: nuestra relación... -también se pone seria- según tu, no era correcto por el momento

Frank: si te molesta... emm yo...

Rhytmical: hola! emm creo que alguien los está espiando -se va-

Frank: quien!

Alice: Olvida eso seguro es Alexander

Frank: maldito!... bueno volviendo a nuestro asunto, tal vez lo dije, digo, los chicos del orfanato armarán un escándalo si se enteran

Alice: y que lo digas

Frank: solo era por eso -se sonroja- a mi no me da pena el demostrar nuestra relación!

Alice: -sonríe- pues a mi si

Frank: que!

Alice: jaja! es broma, anda vamonos, no me bañe temprano para nada, dudo que ellos se enteren

Frank: de acuerdo, vamonos ya -le sonríe y bajan juntos dirigiendose a la salida-

/?/?/?: así que no quieres que se enteren jejeje...

La pareja de guardias nocturnos salen del edificio, al parecer alguien les ha dejado afuera varios vehículos para que elijan el que deseen para su paseo.

Alice: cual deberiamos tomar?

Frank: el menos llamativo...

Minutos después...

Alice: "tomemos el menos llamativo!" por favor Frank crees que usar un Lamborghini no es llamativo

Frank: fue la tentación, vamos no te gusta?

Alice: claro que me gusta, aunque me gustaría mas que la gente no se quedara viendo a los autos

Frank: todo es culpa de AMLC, ella dejó ahí los autos

Alice: también había autos mas sencillos

Frank: bueno ya olvídalo, a donde vamos?

Alice: podemos ir de compras

Frank: olvídalo

Alice: nada te parece

Frank: sabes que odio ir de compras

Alice: -se ríe burlona- lo se, me encanta molestarte

Frank: ah típico de ti, bueno entonces?

Alice: vamos al cine

Frank: de acuerdo... -se fija en el retrovisor derecho y nota que un auto verde lleva siguiéndolos por varias calles- ese auto...

Alice: que pasa?

Frank: tengo la sensación de que nos están siguiendo

Alice: no seas paranoico, hemos sido guardias nocturnos por mucho tiempo, no me salgas con que tienes complejo de persecución ahora

Frank: de acuerdo, tal vez solo es mi imaginación -se concentra en su propio camino-

La pareja olvidó el auto verde y se dispuso a disfrutar de su cita, entraron a ver una película de terror. A Frank le daba gracia las expresiones de Alice al asustarse...

Frank: Alice Jeager, la guardia nocturna le teme a esas escenas -tomó el rostro de su compañera para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos-

Alice: miedo yo! tonterías, es solo la impresión...

Frank: si tu lo dices

Alice lo mira y aprovecha la cercanía para acomodarse mejor en su silla y besar a su pareja, Frank corresponde y se deja consentir por el cariño de ella. Unos asientos atrás se escuchan risas burlonas de algunas personas...

Frank: Alice... escuchas eso?

Alice: seguro es por la película

Frank: pero siento que conozco esos tonos de voz

Alice: y que importa -continua besandolo-

/?/?/?: acción! acción..!

La pareja de guardias voltearon hacia atrás al escuchar esas palabras... se habían delatado...

Frank: Que mierda! son ellos!

Freddy: ya te descubrieron Golden

Golden: rayos apenas estaba empezando lo mas emocionante

Citlali: -comiendo palomitas- yo me voy, no tengo nada que ver -se va corriendo-

Freddy: vamonos Golden, hay que decirles a todos en el orfanato sobre la relación de Frank y Alice

Golden: las chicas se pondrán felices, era uno de sus ships favoritos

Frank: osos hijos de su re puta...

Alice: dijiste que no te avergonzaba nuestra relación, que mas da que se enteren, algún día lo iban a saber

Frank: si es posible... pero que desgraciados como se atreven a seguirnos!

Alice: bueno después de esto es obvio que todo el orfanato se enterará, terminemos de ver la película y vamonos a otro sitio

Frank: se que no soy muy romántico, pero, quieres ir a pasar la tarde al parque? -se sonroja-

Alice: claro que si -se recarga en su hombro-

Después de su película pasearon por el parque, tomaron un helado y se tumbaron en el pasto un momento, a pesar de que Frank parecía algo frío no podía evitar dar cariño a su compañera, después de todo la amaba de verdad. Horas despues decidieron regresar al edificio...

Frank: creo que terminaré por agradecer a nuestro creador por esta cita

Alice: yo solo espero que...

Apenas pisaron el edificio y los 12 chicos del orfanato los esperaban muy sonrientes

Bonnie: hey! asi que por fin eres el husbando de Alice jajajaja!

Frank: -toma a Bonnie del cuello de la camisa- no te burles conejo de mierda!

Bonnie: -asustado- aaaaaah no es burla... te te felicito! jejeje

Frank: mas te vale!

Golden: y ya tuvieron acción?

Alice: -sonrojada- aaah porque tienes que ser tan pervertida!

Frank: -mas rojo- bien ya! Alice y yo somos pareja y lo que hagamos o no, no les importa! ahora vayanse de aquí!

Chica: yo solo quería decirles que hacen una hermosa pareja

Toy Chica: si! se ven lindos juntos

Mangle: yeeeei triunfó mi ship!

Bonbon: siiii!

Alice: gracias!

Golden: espero platicar contigo sobre la acción, te daré consejos Alice

Alice: Golden!

Puppet: igual yo ya sabía que te ibas a quedar con él.

Alice: tenias que ser bruja

Puppet: -molesta- Hechicera por favor!

Freddy: bueno felicidades a ambos, nos alegra que ustedes sean felices.

Frank: -serio- si gracias, ya pueden retirarse

Alice: no seas grosero!

Spring: igual ya nos íbamos, tenemos cosas que hacer, felicidades entonces

Bonbon: adiós! felicidades!

Todos los chicos regresan a su propio edificio.

Alice: no fue tan terrible, o si?

Frank: pudo se peor, estoy cansado, nos vemos mañana -besa a su pareja y se va a su habitación-

Alexander: por fin esta aceptando su relación con todo mundo, ese gruñón ha mejorado

Alice: así es, ha mejorado, me voy a descansar.

.

.

.

 **Bien lista la siguiente cita, siento el retraso pero he tenido cosas que hacer. Los demás que aun no piden su cita por favor escriban con quien o quienes quieren salir. Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Cita 4 Alexander con Chica

**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, he tenido algunos problemitas, y ademas ahora mi laptop no sirve, en fin, trataré de seguir lo mas rápido posible con esto, las citas que siguen son de Ana y Felipe, las estoy tomando en cuenta según el tiempo en el que me están mandando sus detalles, ya sea por review, por mensaje privado o por Facebook. Así que no se desesperen por favor**

 **Cita 4 Alexander con Chica**

* * *

En el edificio de los lectores...

Estarlin: hey, Rhytmical, tu amigo Franco esta un poco raro

Rhytmical: el siempre ha sido raro... aunque ahora que lo dices, puede ser

Frank: a un lado! no estorben en el pasillo

Alexander: podrías ser amable con los demás!

Frank: yo soy un hombre rudo y no soy amable con...

Alice: Frank! acompañame a hacer compras!

Frank: -avergonzado- rayos! no soy esa clase de hombre...

Alice: -con las manos en la cintura- Frank...

Frank: demonios! ahi voy...

Alice: hazlo de buena gana!

Frank: si querida, vamos

Todos: jajajaja!

Alexander: por fin! hoy es mi cita con Chica

Frank: -regresa- así que volverás a intentarle robar la novia al conejo de mierd*

Alexander: Chica es una mujer decente, solo voy a divertirme

Frank: -con sarcasmo- si claro!

Alexander: ya lárgate a comprar de una vez

Y en el orfanato...

Bonnie: -preocupado- chicos tengo miedo

Spring: ya te dije que no hay fantasmas en el baño, no le hagas caso a Foxy

Bonnie: no, es porque hoy Chica saldrá con Alexander, recuerden que ella se enamoró de él hace tiempo, y si la vuelve a reconquistar, y si ella decide dejarme... y si ella...

Foxy: -le pega en la cabeza- cállate idiota, no te pasara nada, Chica es lo suficientemente madura como para engañarte

Toy Freddy: pues yo que tu no me confiaría, Alexander no se asusta con los fantasmas como tu

Todos: jajajajaja!

Freddy: jajaja... digo... oigan no se burlen de Bonnie, todos tenemos nuestros miedos

Bonnie: Chica me va a dejar!

Bboy: confía en ella

Spring: si confía en ella

Freddy: pues yo no confiaría

Toy Freddy: ni yo

Foxy: emm yo la espiaría

Todos: Foxy!

Freddy: no idiota, solo causará problemas

Y con las chicas...

Golden: y bien Chica, como te sientes por volver a salir con Alexander?

Chica: muy bien, tengo mi mente y alma en orden, se lo que siento por Alexander y se lo que siento por Bonnie. Iré a pasar un buen rato con Alexander, si hay romanticismo adelante, me encargaré de complacer a mi cita, pero jamás en la vida cambiaría a Bonnie

Mangle: bien dicho! no debes traicionar a Bonnie

Toy Chica: pero si te pide besitos se los vas a dar?

Chica: -sonrojada- Cállate! yo... solo cumpliré con mi cita romántica y...

Golden: dale acción!

Chica: no haré eso! bueno si el lo pide... digo... no!

Golden: jajaja! bien que quieres

Chica: ay no, ya me voy, compórtense, Puppet te quedas a cargo de que no hagan desastres

Puppet: si ya se, anda ya vete

Chica:-suspira- aah es hora -se va-

Apenas puso un pie fuera del orfanato cuando se encontró a su cita frente a ella...

Chica: -nerviosa- aaah hoho hola! jeje hola Alexander!

Alexander, un chico de 21 años, cabello negro y orbes castaños oscuros, su vestimenta era Sudadera con capucha negra, polera blanca, pantalones deportivos negros con una linea blanca en los lados y zapatillas de correr azules.

Alexander: hola Chica, veo que estas lista, nos vamos?

Chica: si claro!

Alexander tomó su auto y se fueron...

Alexander: te llevaré a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, digno de una gran chef como tu

Chica: -sonrojada- gracias...

Alexander: oye, recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Chica: como olvidarla...

Alexander: hoy trataré de que recreemos nuestra primera cita, y de paso vemos como has mejorado en los juegos

Chica: he practicado, pero no mucho, al menos pude ganarle una vez a Mangle, pero creo que se distrajo

Alexander: te prometo que este restaurante será mucho mejor que al que fuimos en la primera cita...

Y en el restaurante...

El lugar era muy elegante, apenas entraron y los ubicaron en una mesa y los atendieron 3 meseros a la vez, uno tomaba orden de las bebidas, otro de los platillos y otro de los postres, había música clásica en vivo...

Chica: -sonriendo- vaya, Bonnie odiaría esto, odia las cosas muy "estiradas"

Alexander: solo es algo elegante, un restaurante muy caro, lo mínimo que merece una mujer como tu

Chica: -sonrojándose- gracias Alexander

Alexander: de nada, jeje, que opinas sobre la relación de Frank y Alice?

Chica: me parece hermoso que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban

Alexander: si claro, al menos Frank ha cambiado con Alice, un gran logro

Chica: gracias por traerme aquí, el lugar es realmente bueno, y la comida parece estar bien

Alexander: después de aquí sigue ir al cine, quieres ver una película de terror?

Chica: -nerviosa- jeje no gracias, una película de acción esta bien... emm acción en el buen sentido jejeje

Alexander: jajaja! si de acción, que bueno que no eres Golden jajaja

Chica: jajaja! es cierto...

Rato después...

Chica: la comida estuvo muy bien, creo que aun podría mejorarla, pero esta bastante bien, me gustaría trabajar algún día en este lugar

Alexander: pues eso es cierto, vamonos al cine

Chica: si vamos

Y en el cine...

Alexander: quieres algo para comer?

Chica: solo palomitas y un refresco mediano por favor

Alexander: de acuerdo -pide las cosas, incluidas unos dulces de menta-

Entraron a la sala que les tocaba, la película era de acción, claro con sus escenas románticas que no podían faltar, Alexander aprovechó la oportunidad y después de haber comido un dulce de menta se acercó a Chica para besarla en los labios

Chica se sonroja y corresponde el beso con algo de nervios. Segundos después se separaron por falta de aire.

Alexander: se que habíamos dejado las cosas en claro, pero he esperado tanto tiempo para pasar un rato divertido contigo que, no puedo evitarlo

Chica: -muy roja- Aaaa... Alexander... yo acepto, haré lo que sea por que tengas una cita divertida

Alexander: tranquila y disfruta linda... -la vuelve a besar-...

Mientras unos asientos detras...

Alice: -en voz baja- Frank! no debimos venir a ver esto!

Frank: -grabando a Alexander y Chica- este video va directo al grupo del orfanato Cawthon jajaja! o mejor aun! se lo mostraré a Bonnie, quiero ver su cara jajajaja

Alice: Frank! no podemos hacer eso! dame esa camara ahora!

Frank: pero Alice...

Alice: Frank! hijo de...

Frank: ya tranquila! no le mostrare... (o si...)

Alice: idiota... (aunque me gustaría ver la cara del conejo... no no no! eso esta mal!)

Al terminar la película, Alexander y Chica se fueron a un lugar donde había juegos árcade para seguir con el recorrido de la primera cita.

Chica: Genial! hace tanto que no venía a un sitio como este, me siento emocionada y muy feliz!

Alexander: vamos a divertirnos!

Chica habia mejorado sus habilidades en los juegos, incluso se pusieron a jugar billar, pasaron una divertida tarde en el árcade hasta que se cansaron de jugar...

Alexander: vaya tarde que pasamos, quieres que nos vayamos?

Chica: supongo que ya debemos regresar, si es hora de irnos jeje

Eran casi las 8 de la noche, estaba a punto de anochecer, Alexander llevó a Chica a un mirador a contemplar el atardecer

Chica: fue una cita fantástica, se supone que nosotros estamos para hacer felices a los lectores invitados, pero tu siempre logras hacerme feliz a mi, muchas gracias

Alexander: se que parezco un atrevido, pero... -la abraza por la cintura- tienes una cintura hermosa... tus caderas son excepcionales... -la besa en los labios apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su cadera-

Chica: -nerviosa- dddime... quieres.. emm... lo que quieres es...

Alexander: tranquila, solo disfruta...

Entraron al asiento trasero del auto, Alexander tomó a Chica recostándola en el asiento, comenzando a acariciarla suavemente mientras la besaba en los labios y recorriendo su barbilla para llegar a su cuello. Chica estaba relajándose y dejándose llevar por él, aunque sin dejar de pensar en Bonnie. Instantes despues Alexander se detuvo, sabía a la perfección que ella tenía dueño y que aunque se entregara a él su corazón estaba con Bonnie. La tomó por la espalda para darle un fuerte abrazo y un ultimo beso donde sus lenguas jugaron una con la otra.

Alexander: gracias, es todo lo que quería

Chica: por mi esta muy bien, gracias

Regresaron a los asientos delanteros del auto para ir de nuevo al orfanato, ya era algo tarde...

Y entre los arbustos...

Alice: dime como es que me convenciste de venir a grabar esto?

Frank: tu lo deseas tanto como yo, también quieres ver sufrir al conejo!

Alice: ni siquiera se porque, pero en fin, date prisa

De regreso en el orfanato...

Alexander: gracias por esta cita, las citas contigo siempre son inolvidables

Chica: gracias, opino lo mismo, gracias por elegirme de nuevo

Alexander: siempre seras mi preferida

Chica: -sonrojada- adiós... -entra al orfanato-

Golden: Chica! Chica! Chica! que hiciste! tuviste acción! hubo penetración... se vino dentro o fuera?...

Chica: aaaaah cállate idiota! no hice eso!

Toy Chica: al menos hubo beso de lengua, dedazos... algo...

Chica: -roja- aaaaaaaaaaaay! lárguense y déjenme en paz par de pervertidas!

Mangle: hola!

Chica: Lárgate!

Mangle: oye yo no hice nada!

Chica: ay perdón, ya sabes que Golden y Toy Chica me hacen enojar con sus preguntas sucias

Mangle: jeje

Chica: y donde esta Bonnie?

Mangle: fue a visitar a Felipe al club de lectores

Chica: ah ok...

Y en el club...

Bonnie: -medio borracho- así es amigo mio! ella nos está engañando! esta con el tal Alexander... así que... así que cuando tengas una oportunidad, vas y le haces travesuras, hazle maldades... mataloooooooooo!

Felipe: Chica es de nosotros!

Bonnie: siiiiii! vamos a defender lo que es nuestro...

Frank: aaaaaaaah genial el conejo está aquí! mira esto! -le muestra los vídeos-

Alice: -riendo malvadamente- jejeje... digo... aaah yo no quería!

Bonnie: eh... lo sabía! pero ahora... ese Alexander me va a escuchar... -sale y se encuentra con Alexander frente a frente-

Alexander: a un lado conejo -lo empuja y lo tira al piso y cierra la puerta del edificio-

Bonnie: aaah... -se levanta- pero a la próxima te ira peor! -se regresa al orfanato-

Chica: Bonnie! tomaste! regresa acá!

Bonnie: Chica me has traicionadao!

Mangle: jajaja "traicionadao"

Bonnie: tradicionado

Mangle: jajajaja no sabe ni lo que dice

Bonnie: traecionado

Chica: basta! antes de que me reclames primero tienes que estar sobrio, ahora vete al dormitorio

Bonnie: bah! pero la próxima te va peor -se va al dormitorio- vieja tenia que ser...

Chica: te escuché! -le lanza la chancla-

Bonnie: aaaaay!

Freddy: y tu que Bonnie!

Bonnie: háganse a un lao! quiero que se salgan de mi casa!

Foxy: es el dormitorio de todos

Bonnie: te callas zorro decrepito!

Foxy: -le pega y lo avienta a su cama-

Bonnie: aaaay... pero la próxima te ira peor... -se desmaya-

Spring: por fin! ya era hora que se durmiera

Freddy: me alegra. Bien a dormir chicos!

 **Continuara...**


	7. Cita 5 Ana y MTT

**Cita 5 Ana y Mettaton**

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en el orfanato hasta que alguien llega al orfanato...

Toy Chica: hola, que te trae por aquí Anita?

Ana: hoy tengo cita con Mettaton y necesito su ayuda, recuerdan el día en que fuimos de compras, hoy utilizaré mi vestido nuevo

Chica: no lo habías usado! pero ya desde cuando eras pareja de Mettaton

Mangle: que bien, saldrás con tu novio gay

Bonbon: Mettaton es gay?

Chica: claro que no! si lo fuera no estaría saliendo con Ana

Bonbon: Ana es mujer?

Todas: (-_\\)

Toy Chica: pues has venido al lugar indicado, nosotras te ayudaremos a vestirte y maquillarte de forma hermosa, quedaras tan bella que Mettaton va a descomponerse jajajaja... emm digo... no jajaja es un decir

Spring: no se dice asi, se dice "quedaras tan hermosa que Mettaton reformateara sus circuitos jejeje...

Chica: ay Spring mejor vete, esto es asunto de mujeres

Bonbon: Spring es hombre!

Todos: (-_\\)

Bonbon: jeje estoy bromeando

Spring: esta bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer...

Mientras las chicas se encierran en el dormitorio...

Foxy: Bonnie, hablemos de negocios

Bonnie: de acuerdo... Soriana!

Foxy: Walmart!

Bonnie: StarBucks

Foxy: McDonalds

Bonnie: Kentucky

Foxy: Ford

Bonnie: Nintendo!

Foxy: aaaaaaah pues... la NASA jeje gané!

Freddy: idiotas

Toy Freddy: -mira al piso- emm que es eso que esta saliendo del piso...

MTT: hola queridos necesito su ayuda

Foxy: aaah la calculadora asesina!

MTT: zorro idiota -se transforma a su forma original-

Freddy: Mettaton! que haces aquí! y porque agujeraste nuestro dormitorio!

MTT: eso se arregla fácil, ahora necesito ayuda, hoy saldré con mi pareja y debo verme bien

Freddy: pero tu eres Mettaton, el glamuroso, porque nos pides ayuda a nosotros, si según tu somos unos fodongos de lo peor

MTT: pues la mayoría, hay que admitir que Freddy se sabe vestir, necesito verme glamurosamente masculino para mi cita con mi Anita

Freddy: bueno, empecemos entonces

Spring: justo Ana se esta arreglando con las chicas

MTT: ooh perfecto, entonces empecemos!

Rato despues...

MTT: OMG! estoy divino! me veo como un verdadero hombre glamuroso!

Spring: tal vez sin maquillaje te verías mejor

MTT: me veo genial! soy super hermoso!

Mettaton vestía un traje con corbata blanco y camisa rosa debajo.

Freddy: bien misión cumplida, puedes irte y por favor tapa el agujero

Y con las chicas...

Toy Chica: un poquito mas...

Ana: espero que el maquillaje no sea muy exagerado

Chica: no te preocupes, tal vez Toy Chica se maquille mucho, pero ahorita te esta dejando bastante bien

Mangle: el vestido te quedó hermoso, y no es un vestido tan corto como el que había sugerido Golden

Golden: es que mientras mas corto es mas provocativo para que haya acción

Ana: no se si quiera acción

Golden: si quieres, te encanta, ademas que mejor experiencia para un robot con sentimientos que utilizar sus partes no roboticas para sentir placer

Ana: ya lo pensaré en el camino, como se vaya dando

Golden: a ti te van a dar

Chica: basta ya Golden, el amor no se trata...

Golden: si bla bla bla! como sea, bien ya estas hermosa, ahora vamos! -la sacan a rastras del cuarto-

En la sala se encuentran todos, Ana y MTT también...

MTT: oh querida! te ves bellisima!

Ana: -un poco sonrojada- pero si tambien te ves muy guapo, te ves divino!

La pareja se abraza y se dan un pequeño beso de forma tierna

Todos: aaaaaaaawwwww!

MTT: vamonos querida, te llevaré a un hermoso restaurante

Ana: si vamos!

Ana condujo el auto rumbo al restaurante, a MTT nunca le agradó conducir, luego de darle indicaciones a Ana llegaron al restaurante, era muy lujoso. Alrededor era algo así como un acuario, el lugar estaba totalmente iluminado con velas y antorchas, era un paisaje muy relajante.

Ana: el lugar es genial, muy bonito.

MTT: lo mínimo que merecemos una pareja de gente glamurosa como nosotros, oh por favor señor mesero, traiganos la carta por favor

Mesero: enseguida... señor?... si señor -se va-

Ana: el lugar debe ser caro

MTT: nada es suficiente para la novia del grandioso Mettaton, tu lo merces todo querida

Ana: gracias, eres el robot mas tierno y bello que existe

Mesero: aquí esta la carta

Ana: gracias

MTT: mi aparato digestivo artificial desea una rica pasta con queso y un filete de pescado empanizado

Ana: lo mismo por favor, y de beber una limonada

MTT: yo un whisky

Ana: ooh whisky! vas a tomar! y... emm como es que reacciona tu cuerpo al alcohol?

MTT: según Alphys hará el mismo efecto que en los humanos, una cierta cantidad de alcohol comenzará a confundir mi sistema, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relaje

Ana: bien, entonces si no tomas mucho supongo que no pasará nada

Rato después Ana también se animó a tomar un pequeño trago de Whisky haciendo que se relajara y animara un poco mas

Ana: la comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora que haremos

MTT: iremos a una disco! quiero mostrar mis mejores pasos de baile, anda hermosa vamonos!

La pareja mas animada ahora se fue al "demonio"

Ana: y... entonces este es el lugar -un poco nerviosa- es una disco algo extraña

MTT: no conozco muchos lugares en la superficie, pero me dijeron que esta disco esta muy alocada, por lo que asumí que era muy divertida

Ana: emm pues no me parece que sea así... -ve saliendo a un grupo de chicos con infinidad de tatuajes y tambaleándose, ademas que fumaban-

MTT: entremos, vamos a demostrarles quienes son los reyes del lugar...

En las afueras del lugar había un letrero.. Disco-Bar "El demonio"

Ana: esos sujetos no se ven muy sanos que digamos

MTT: vaya ropitas mas cortas las que usan esas bailarinas

Ana: aaaaaaaaaah estas no son bailarinas son... aaaah Mettaton!

MTT: emm al parecer este lugar no es digno de unos reyes como nosotros

Guardia: y ustedes a donde van eh... muy lujosos y fresitas para este bar?

MTT: no señor, pero a este lugar le falta glamour, vamonos querida...

Guardia: ustedes no salen de aqui hasta que se enfrenten a la banda del bar

Ana: ay no!

5 sujetos grandes, musculosos y tatuados de la cabeza a los pies se pusieron frente a la pareja

Ana: no queremos problemas

MTT: pero que falta de respeto hacia el gran artista que soy! ahora quitense si no quieren que haga mi pastel de humano con ustedes

Sujeto1: con que el travesti este nos quiere retar, no te vayas a romper las uñas! jajajaja

Toda la banda: jajajaja

Ana: claro! sigan burlandose, ustedes no saben lo que es capaz Mettaton

MTT: ay queridos, a ustedes les hace falta algo de belleza, y un buen baño

Sujeto2: basta de charlas -se acerca a golpear a MTT en la cara, pero su rostro es muy duro al ser de metal- aaaaaaaaaaah!

Sujeto3: que pasa?

Sujeto2: este tipo tiene la cara de metal!

MTT: se metieron con el artista equivocado -dispara bombas y lastima a sus oponentes-

Ana: ja! les dije que se estaban metiendo con el robot equivocado!

MTT: vamonos querida

Guardia: -asustado- lárguense de aquí fenómenos!

Ana: con gusto nos vamos!

Se suben al auto

MTT: y ahora a donde vamos?

Ana: no lo se, oye, que te parece ir a un lugar tranquilo

MTT: si claro, vamos...

Subieron con el auto a un mirador, desde ahí se podía ver la ciudad, sin bajar del auto se recargaron uno con otro para mirar el paisaje, ya era de noche. MTT tomó a su novia y la puso entre sus brazos metálicos pero cómodos.

Ana: Alphys te hizo un recubierto en tus extremidades bastante cómodo

MTT: si, es para que tuviera una mejor interacción tanto con monstruos como con los humanos

Ana: soy muy feliz a tu lado, eres único

MTT: y tu eres única, por eso eres mi pareja -la besa rozando su lengua artificial con la punta de la lengua de ella-

El beso logró encender el deseo en ambos, pues MTT notó como su miembro masculino artificial se había puesto duro y grande. Ana bajó su mano hasta el borde del pantalón del robot para acariciar a través de la ropa el miembro de su pareja.

Poco a poco el hermoso vestido de la chica había caído entre los asientos del auto, la pareja cambió su lugar a los asientos traseros, donde era mas cómodo y espacioso. Mettaton se quitó su propio saco y pantalon, antes de quitarse otra prenda presionó un pequeño y casi invisible boton cerca de su cuello, sin que modificara aparentemente su cuerpo.

Ana: que hiciste?

MTT: ya lo veras!... -se quita la camisa rosa dejando ver un cuerpo masculino perfecto-

Ana: -sonrojada- oooooh te ves hermoso! -viendo los perfectos pectorales y el marcado abdomen del robot-

Ana se animó a acariciar ese perfecto abdomen robotico, era tan duro como el acero, pero su recubierta era suave como si fuera piel. Luego de unas cuantas caricias mas, ambos se despojaron de toda su ropa. La chica comenzó a masturbar el miembro masculino del robot o mejor dicho, Androide. Mientras ella hacía eso, MTT bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrada de ella, acariciandola en forma circular hasta que comenzó a humedecerse.

Ana: -excitada- mmme siento lista... hazme tuya!

MTT: -también muy excitado- querida... no aguanto mas... -la penetra de forma suave y profundamente-

Los movimientos de ambos hacían que el auto comenzara a moverse también, se escuchaba como rechinaban las llantas. Era una experiencia única para Ana y MTT. Para ella siempre es algo nuevo que aprender por el hecho de como la tecnología, combinada con las ciencias biológicas y algo de magia, podían hacer algo tan maravilloso como un robot con todas las funciones y sentimientos de Mettaton. Obviamente para Mettaton también era una experiencia única, pues cada sensación era nueva, cada cosa que pueda sentir para el es una maravilla.

Al final del acto ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos... Al dia siguiente...

Ana: ah... nos quedarmos dormidos! ya ha amanecido!

MTT: vaya, que noche, espero que no hayas dormido incomoda

Ana: un poco, pero no te preocupes, ha sido una gran noche

MTT: pues que esta cita no termine aun, vamos a desayunar

Ana: si, pero vamos al edificio de los lectores, debo ver a mi hermano

MTT: si claro, vamos

Y de regreso...

Golden: así que fuera toda la noche eh! jajaja sabía que querías acción

Ana: aaah silencio! tu que haces aquí

Golden: vine a ver a mi amiga Citlali y a saludar

MTT: vamos entonces a desayunar

Carlos: ya esta la comida!

Felipe: hola! por fin fue tu cita! la que sigue es para mi

Ana: asi es, pronto será tu cita.

Y así fue como Ana y MTT tuvieron de nuevo acción... digo, pasaron tiempo juntos como pareja.

.

 **Hola a todo el mundo! recuerden que si no actualizo rápido es porque mi laptop no sirve y debo arreglármelas de otras formas para hacer las citas. Gracias por su paciencia**


	8. Cita 6 Felipe con Chica, Bonnie y Asgore

**Cita 4. Asgore, Bonnie y Chica con Felipe**

* * *

Llega Felipe con Ana al Orfanato…

Felipe: -golpea la puerta- Es hora! Chica y Bonnie!

Chica: -abre la puerta- Hola Felipe!

Bonnie: -detrás de chica- hola…(rayos, ese niño otra vez).

Ana: -le acaricia la cabeza- bueno. Aquí te dejo hasta que venga Asgore que yo tengo cosas que hacer en el Club de lectores -se va-.

Felipe: Chica! -le extiende los brazos para que lo cargue- Quiero más papas por favor!

Chica: -lo levanta- Claro! En lo que llega Asgore y Bonnie te cuida, cierto Bonnie?

Bonnie: -mirando con rencor a Felipe- si…

Asgore: -toca la puerta- Howdy!

Bonnie: -le abre la puerta- Y este! Quién lo invitó?!

Felipe: -se le acerca y lo abraza- YOOOO!

Chica: -mirándolo con ternura- Awwww. Qué dulce que Felipe lo invite! Nadie más lo quería invitar.

Asgore: Qué tierno niño! -lo levanta del suelo- Cuál es tu nombre?

Felipe: Soy Felipe!

Asgore: Gusto en conocerte Felipe! Por cierto, Gracias por invitarme Mi Niño.

Bonnie: -molesto- si, si, qué buen niño.

Después de que Felipe almorzara…

Felipe: -emocionado- vamos a la feria!

Chica: -le acaricia la cabeza- Vamos! Pero prométeme que no te vas a salir corriendo por ahí o hacia cualquier juego…

Bonnie: Nah! Más fácil se van Foxy y Mangle que son unos niñotes! Felipe es más tranquilo…

Mangle: -se aparece desde las habitaciones- Que yo qué?

Foxy: -también aparece desde las habitaciones- Qué decías de mi linda pirata, Conejo desnutrido?!

Bonnie: -asustado- nada nada!

En la feria…

Felipe: -emocionado- aahhhh. Hay muchos juegos!. Hay una montaña Rusa!

Bonnie: -con miedo- U-Una montaña r-rusa?

Asgore: -impresionado- Es enorme!

Freddy: -se aparece de la nada- Eso me dicen todas 7u7

Chica y Bonnie: -molestos- Sáquese Freddy!

Bonnie: No perviertas al niño!

Chica: -impresionada- Bonnie! (vaya, le importa Felipe).

Asgore: -toma a Felipe de la mano- A dónde iremos primero, Jovencito?

Felipe: A la Montaña Rusa por favor!

Asgore: -le palmea la cabeza con ternura- Eres un buen niño! Asriel era igual a ti de pequeño… Chica y Bonnie! Voy con Felipe a la montaña rusa!...

Los chicos del Orfanato estaban muy distraídos y no los escucharon…

Chica: -feliz- aahhhh Bonnie! Eres muy bueno!

Bonnie: -presumiendo- Lo sé!

Chica: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Jeje Gracias, Mi Gallinita caderona.

Chica: -avergonzada- Bonnie!

Felipe: -ya subiéndose con Asgore a la Montaña rusa- Yeiiii! Montaña Rusa!

Chica: -preocupada- Aahhhh! Asgore ya lo subió! Ahhhhhhhh!

Bonnie: -preocupado también- Aahhhh! Qué hacemos?!

En la montaña rusa…

Felipe: -gritando emocionado por la bajada- Aahhhh! Yeiiii -levanta los brazos-.

Asgore: Cuidado pequeño… te podrías caer…

Felipe: -lo abraza- Gracias Señor Asgore!

Asgore: -le sonríe con ternura- De nada Pequeño…

Con Chica y Bonnie…

Ambos: -asustados- Aahhhh! Asgore se lo llevó! Qué hacemos? Qué hacemos?!

Asgore: -llega con Felipe- No me lo llevé! Les avisé que íbamos a ir a la Montaña Rusa pero ustedes no nos escucharon…

Ambos: aahhhh… Jeje Perdón (^-^U)

Felipe: -abraza a Chica- Me divertí mucho con el Señor Asgore! Gracias por traerme Chica!

Bonnie: Papá-cabra siendo divertido Jeje

Felipe: -abrazando las piernas de Bonnie- Tío Bonnie es divertido!

Bonnie: -sorprendido- Tío Bonnie?... Chica! Soy el Tío Bonnie! El Tío más chido de todos los tiempos!

Asgore: -riéndose- Y también de los más preocupones… Jeje

Chica: -abraza a Bonnie cariñosa- Si… mi conejito preocupon….

Más tarde habían ido a pasear a la feria, Bonnie había intentado llevarlo en hombros todo el rato pero no pudo y terminó cargándolo Asgore...

Felipe: Quiero dulces por favor!

Chica: Vamos por tus dulces anda… -le toma la mano-.

Bonnie: ese niño es chido!

Asgore: es un buen niño, si…

Chica: Qué dulces quieres Felipe?

Felipe: -apuntando a unas gomitas- quiero gomitas de colores por favor!

Chica: -con ternura- Awwww! Todo lo pide Por favor!

Bonnie: Jeje Ni el Foxy ya todo grandote pide todo de a Por favor!

Chica: es que Foxy es muy inmaduro y… bueno es Foxy…

Asgore: Chara ya ni se molesta en pedir las cosas, amenaza con un tenedor para que se las den.

Bonnie: Y su cuchillo?

Asgore: Toriel se lo quitó por que amenazaba a Asriel con agujerearlo todo si no le prestaba sus cosas…

Chica: Agujerearlo! Pues qué clase de amistad llevan!

Bonnie: Es amistad apache

Chica: ….

Felipe: -emocionado- mira! Hay muchos juegos más!

Chica: Yo creo que podemos subirnos a algunos juegos más antes de llevarte al Club de lectores…

Asgore: Si, debo llegar temprano para que Tori no se moleste…

Bonnie: -abucheando- Buuu Buuuuuuu -cantando- _Por que su vieja le pega…_

Chica: -molesta- Bonnie!

Se subieron a varios a Juegos mecánicos más hasta que…

Felipe: Chica, Tío Bonnie, miren! -apuntando a un juego que subía a las personas muy alto y les empezaba a dar vueltas mientras el juego también giraba- Se llama "Rayo"! Podemos subir? Por favor!

Chica: Ufff! Es muy alto! Seguro?

Felipe: -alegre- Siiii!

Bonnie: -asustado- P-pero… da muy alto y… da muchas vueltas…. Aaayyy…. Ya me maree nada mas de ver! TnT

Chica: -empezando a ir hacia el "Rayo"- Vamos Felipe!

Felipe: -se da cuenta de que Bonnie tiene mucho miedo- Mejor no Chica… Tío Bonnie tiene miedito y no quiero ir sin él… -jala a Chica hacia atrás-.

Bonnie: (ay… Felipe quería mucho subirse… Pues aquí vamos…) -gritando- Felipe! -le agarra la mano- Vamos! Soy tan chido que puedo quitarme el miedo… -empieza a llevarlo hacia el juego de nuevo- También puedo ser valiente! (/*-*)/

Felipe: -feliz porque Bonnie lo lleva- Yeiiii! Tío Bonnie es el mejor!

Chica: - preocupada- Estas seguro Bonnie? Es muy extremo y…

Bonnie: -ya subiéndose con Felipe por que casi no había gente porque a la mayoría le daba miedo- Para nada! Seré El Tío Bonnie, el mejor Tío rockero cumbiero y el más chido y valiente

Asgore: -acercándose preocupado- Mi niño… no necesitas probarle nada a Felipe… seguramente lo entiende…

Bonnie: -poniéndole el cinturón a Felipe y a él también- Nada Asgore! Usted no meta las narices! -el juego empieza a funcionar y los empieza a subir- Chica! Cuídamelo!- le avienta su celular- Si no regreso dile a Scott que ya necesito más cuerdas de guitarras!

El "Rayo" llegó muy alto, todo se veía pequeño desde ahí…

Bonnie: (aahhhh en qué me metí! TnT) AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Felipe: -emocionado- Aahhhhhh!

Bonnie: Aahhhh! Qué miedo! AAAAIIIUUUDAAAAA…! -se desmaya mientras el juego da vueltas-.

Felipe siguió riéndose y gritando emocionado mientras Bonnie "dormía" (o eso pensaba Felipe) hasta que el juego comenzó a detenerse y a bajarlos.

Bonnie: -despertando- Ya acabo?

Felipe: -lo abraza muy feliz- aahhhh Gracias Tío Bonnie! Fue increíble!

Bonnie: -lo abraza aun temblando- De nada… por eso soy bien chido, cierto!

Felipe: Siiii!

Chica: ay –abraza a Bonnie- estas bien?

Bonnie: si mi gallinita, he vencido mi miedo… -siente nauseas- emm voy al baño, ahorita regreso –corre al baño-

Felipe: el tío Bonnie es genial! Es el mejor!

Asgore: muy valiente en verdad, un humano lleno de determinación

Chica: (aaah que lindo, Bonnie lo hizo por Felipe)

Bonnie: hey! Ha vuelto el Tío Chido Bonnie! Que hacemos ahora

Chica: -ve a Bonnie que parece estar más pálido de lo normal- emm Felipe, estoy algo cansada, porque no vamos a un lugar tranquilo, además ya está atardeciendo, quieres ir al parque a jugar en los columpios?

Felipe: si Chica! Me gustan mucho los columpios del parque!

Asgore: vamos entonces mi niño –lo carga- pasemos el resto de la tarde en el parque

Bonnie: ay gracias Chica, necesitaba algo tranquilo jeje

Chica: -lo besa en la mejilla- eres mi valiente conejo

Bonnie: más valiente que Spring?

Chica: si más valiente, eso creo jeje en fin vámonos

Por el resto de la tarde pasaron el tiempo en el parque, luego de que Bonnie se recuperara de su mareo se puso a jugar con Felipe en el pasto rodando en una pequeña colina hasta que se hizo de noche…

Felipe: Tío Bonnie, por qué el sol se oculta todas las noches?

Bonnie: (aaah he esperado esta pregunta toda mi vida) " _En esta vida no hay luz sin la oscuridad_ " pequeño Felipe

Asgore: justo iba a preguntar lo mismo jejeje

Chica: bueno, creo que es hora de llevar a Felipe al club

Bonnie: no, todavía no! Felipe y yo somos rockeros que no duermen!

Chica: no Bonnie, vámonos ya

Asgore: vámonos además que Tori me está esperando

Felipe: Mamí Toriel te pega?

Asgore: -nervioso- no mi niño jeje bueno vámonos

Y en el club…

Felipe: adiós Asgore! –lo abraza-

Asgore: adiós mi niño, cuídate mucho

Felipe: adiós Chica! Cuando crezca quiero salir contigo en una cita romántica

Chica: aaawwww! Que tierno! Claro que aceptaré –lo abraza- mañana vendré por ti para enseñarte a hacer las papas que tanto te gustan

Felipe: adiós tío Bonnie, cuando crezca quiero ser como tú!

Bonnie: -muy orgulloso y alegre- gracias pequeño –lo carga para abrazarlo- estoy seguro que serás un buen hombre como yo jeje. Nos vemos mañana!

Felipe: -agitando sus brazos- adiós!

Todos: adiós! –salen del edificio-

Asgore: bueno, ha sido un gusto salir con ustedes, me retiro

Chica: adiós Asgore

Bonnie: -serio- Chica, crees que soy un buen hombre?

Chica: -le sonríe- claro que lo eres

Bonnie: quiero ser un buen ejemplo para Felipe

Chica: eres el mejor, el hombre perfecto, ahora vámonos, te prepararé un té para los mareos

Bonnie: si gracias mi gallinita.

Ambos se abrazan y se van al orfanato.

 **Y aquí está la cita de Felipe, espero te guste tu cita. Y gracias por la paciencia a todos.**


	9. Cita 7 Lucius con Sans y Papyrus

**Cita 7 Lucius con Sans y Papyrus**

* * *

Papyrus: explícame porque vienes en esta cita que tendré con Lucius! ella es mi novia

Sans: decision de ella, tal vez quiera conocer mas a su cuñado jeje

Papyrus: bah! conocer de ti, eres el esqueleto mas perezoso en todo Underground! que puede haber de interesante en ti si no haces nada

Sans: oye Paps, recuerdas la historia de Frisk con sus Hot Cats sobre su cabeza?

Papyrus: es la única anécdota que puedes contarme

Sans: ni creas, he visto tantas cosas que tu no... -se pone serio por un momento- en fin olvidémonos de esto y vamos a la superficie, ella debe estarnos esperando

Papyrus: Si vamonos! espero que estas bebidas energizantes que encontré en el laboratorio de Alphys te ayuden a dejar tu pereza por un momento

Horas antes en Underground...

Undyne: hey Alph! estas segura que deseas tomar esto que hiciste?

Alphys: si... según mis cálculos esta formula que hice con ingredientes que encontré en el laboratorio de Gaster me ayudara a dejar mi timidez y ser mas segura de mi misma

Undyne: pues si es así tómala y vamonos que tenemos que ir al bazar otaku antes de que se acaben las bolas de arroz fritas

Alphys: pppero Undyne esas cosas... algunas están rellenas de...

Undyne: no te pregunté de que están hechas! solo quiero probarlas!

Alphys: eh ok, entonces espera, déjame tomo una bebida

Undyne: porque pusiste tu formula en latas de refresco?

Alphys: jeje para imaginarme que es refresco, espero no sepa tan mal -bebe el "refresco"- sabe bien! creo que me estoy empezando a sentir mejor y con mas seguridad! bazar otaku! aquí vamos! -deja el resto de las latas sobre una mesa-

Undyne: perfecto, vamonos de una vez...

Y en el club de lectores...

Lucius: Citlali por favor, no perviertas a los chicos del club mientras no estoy, estaré en una cita

Citlali: seguro tendrás acción esta noche

Lucius: no! para nada! -se sonroja- si saldré con Papyrus pero, también irá Sans, no será mas que una cita amistosa para pasar "un buen rato"

Citlali: buen rato... pero que muy bueno -mirada pervertida-

Lucius: cállate! no tienes derecho ni siquiera a estar aquí! no te inscribiste!

Citlali: yo no tendré cita, solo vengo de visita

Lucius: pues ya vete, ellos no tardan en llegar!

Minutos después...

Papyrus: Mi querida Guardiana real! he llegado por fin, se que has estado esperándome, pero alguien no quería caminar! -mira a Sans con algo de enfado-

Sans: que hay Luxius!

Lucius: hola Sans! emm bonita cama rodante

Papyrus: últimamente es su mejor vehículo, al menos puedo moverlo con mas facilidad

Giz: -gritando desde el sillon- Sans! cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sans: hola mi chica perezosa, pronto vendré a verte, lo prometo

Papyrus: pues a menos que yo lo traiga arrastrando no vendrá

Giz: si... he pensado en ir a verte también pero igual, la flojera me vence y prefiero quedarme aquí en el sillón

Sans: eso es el espíritu

Lucius: su pereza esta llegando demasiado lejos!

Papyrus: bueno, es hora de que comencemos con esta cita, adivina que Lucius! he conseguido una licencia de conducir para la superficie, ahora puedo llevarte a donde sea en mi nuevo auto! mucho mejor que mi cama

Lucius: es genial, vamonos

Sans: -se levanta de su cama rodante- si me parece muy bien, se ve tan bien que caminaré hasta el auto

Papyrus: vamos avanzando, sube mi queridisima guardiana real

Lucius: si gracias

Papyrus: anda Sans! sube ya que se nos va a hacer tarde!

Sans: para que?

Papyrus: para ir al museo del espagueti!

Lucius y Sans: museo del espagueti!

Papyrus: así es! encontré un museo dedicado al hermoso arte de hacer esa deliciosa pasta digna de los reyes, y vamos a ir

Lucius: que emoción! crees que podamos probar los diferentes espaguetis?

Papyrus: por supuesto que si, ademas tambien hay exposiciones de distintas salsas para espagueti, por lo tanto distintas salsas de tomate, eso te va a gustar Sans

Sans: si, supongo, hey tanto caminar me ha dado sed, tomare uno de los refrescos

Papyrus: esta bien -toma 2 latas- toma mi querida guardiana, te traje un delicioso refresco energizante

Lucius: -mirando la lata algo dudosa- un refresco? de que sabor es?

Papyrus: creo que de naranja -abre la lata y la toma- sabe muy bien, no sabe a naranja, pero tiene un buen sabor, como piña

Sans: no hermano, sabe como a fresa

Lucius: a mi me sabe como uva

Papyrus: pues el caso es que sabe muy bueno...

Luego llegaron al museo del espagueti, a donde quiera que volteasen no mirarían mas que espaguetis, eso sí sus preparaciones eran muy distintas, el lugar estaba repleto de cocineros, pintores, incluso bailarines que practicaban sus danzas en honor a aquella pasta. Y como dijo el mas alto de los hermanos esqueleto, habia hasta exposiciones de salsas y aderezos para espagueti...

Sans: si me disculpan iré a ver las salsas -sale corriendo-

Papyrus: vaya! es raro verlo correr, generalmente se teletransporta, al parecer si era una bebida energizante

Lucius: aaay vamos Paps! quiero ir a ver el espagueti mas largo del mundo... (oie cy mas largo)

Papyrus: y yo quiero ver el platon mas hondo de espagueti... (hondo y profundo) 7w7

Luego de un rato de pasear y probar distintas recetas de espagueti...

Sans: hey Paps pasame otro refresco

Papyrus: el el cuarto que te tomas!

Sans: mira quien lo dice! el que lleva 6 latas

Lucius: chicos estoy aburrida necesito... quiero ir a otro lado

Papyrus: yo también vamonos a un lugar donde haya menos gente

Sans: cuantas latas llevas de refresco?

Lucius: también 6

Sans: aprovechados

Mientras tanto...

Undyne: -llega al orfanato- hey chicos, alguien ha visto a Papyrus? al parecer se llevó unas latas de "refresco" y tenemos que asegurarnos que no caigan en malas manos

Freddy: porque lo dices?

Undyne: pues... -voltea a mirar al auto donde lleva a Alphys-

Alphys: oooh Undyne! no me dejes sola... necesito mas... mas acción... te necesito...

Undyne: emm olvídalo -corre al auto y arrancan lejos de ahi-

Freddy: oie cy...

Y con los esqueletos...

Lucius: chicos quiero... quiero ir a un hotel

Sans: vaya vaya! la chica Luxius quiere privacidad, te das cuenta que yo estoy aquí!

Papyrus: -con las mejillas anaranjadas- no importa, yo cumpliré los caprichos que mi guardiana desee. si quiere que tu vayas iremos, vamos Sans

Sans: bueno, yo también quiero...

Y en el hotel...

Lucius: tengo calor... tengo ganas... aaah... -cierra la habitacion que les otorgaron con llave y comienza a desvestirse frente ambos esqueletos- siento unas terribles ganas de acción! necesito...

Papyrus: yo te daré la acción que quieres -mirando lujuriosamente y tambien quitandose su ropa-

Sans: esto se va a poner interesante, hey Paps, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, sé cosas que tu no sabes hacer

Papyrus: neh! yo soy mejor que tu en esto de la acción!

Sans: estas seguro?

Papyrus: que puedes hacer?

Sans: -acercándose a Lucius- esto... -mete 1 de sus dedos en la intimidad de ella-

Lucius: -roja- aaah Sans! siiiii... se siente muy... muy bien -suspiraba agitada-

Papyrus: con que te crees experto... observa esto... -se posiciona sobre ella con su rostro esquelético en el clítoris de la chica para juguetear utilizando su lengua-

Lucius: -muy roja y excitada- Paps! dame mas... hazlo mas rápido... aaah...mmmmggg... no paren...

Sans continuaba haciendo movimientos con sus dedos dentro de ella, sus rígidos dedos entraban y salían de ella mientras que su hermano ayudaba dando placer con su lengua. Mientras tanto, Lucius aprovechó su posición para tomar el miembro bastante grande de su novio esqueleto y comenzó a masturbarlo con una de sus manos. El esqueleto mas alto se acomodó de forma en que Lucius alcanzara a chupar su miembro.

La ahora lujuriosa chica comenzó por acariciar con su lengua la punta del miembro de su pareja, a lo que el esqueleto respondía con jadeos excitantes, demasiado como para que a su hermano mayor también quisiera experimentar tales sensaciones, así que mientras una de sus manos estaba ocupada dándole placer a la chica, con su otra mano tomó su propio miembro para masturbarlo.

Unos instantes despues el esqueleto de menor estatura sacó sus dedos de ella para quejarse...

Sans: esto no es justo, yo tambien quiero experimentar placer, cambiemos lugares

Papyrus: propongo otras posiciones

Lucius: sabes otras posiciones? aaay Paps! quiero... que me enseñes...

Sans: yo tengo una idea -dijo mirando lujuriosamente a sus acompañantes-

El mayor de los esqueletos posicionó su rostro entre las piernas de Lucius, ahora el le daría todo el placer oral.

Sans: Paps, tu... tu me harás lo que Lucius te hacía hace unos momentos

Papyrus: jamás lo he hecho Sans

Sans: solo hazlo! mientras tu lo haces, Lucius continuará haciendote lo mismo a ti

Hicieron una clase de circulo y entre los 3 se comenzaron a dar placer oral. Sans a Lucius, Lucius a Papyrus y Papyrus a Sans...

Papyrus comenzó lentamente y con algo de desconfianza pasando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo lentamente todo el miembro de su hermano mayor, luego tomó mas confianza y lo introdujo por completo a su boca. Intensificaba el ritmo conforme Lucius también lo hacía con él. Luego de un buen rato así

Lucius: Chicos... necesito que uno de ustedes

Papyrus: yo lo hago! -se posiciona entre sus piernas y la penetra cuidadosamente, comenzando con movimientos leves para poco a poco moverse mas rapido

Sans: bien Luxius ahora te toca a ti darme placer -toma su miembro para ponerlo frente a la cara de Lucius- anda hazlo

Lucius tomó el miembro del esqueleto mayor para chuparlo apasionadamente, a diferencia de Papyrus, Sans era un poco mas brusco y tomaba a la chica de la cabeza para hacerla llegar mas profundo

Papyrus se excitaba cada vez mas por los gemidos de su chica y de su hermano, también iba tomando mas fuerza en sus envestidas. Ambos esqueletos estaban llegando al clímax y de un momento a otro soltaron sus fluidos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Ahora ella estaba teñida por ese viscoso liquido naranja y azul. Por la habitacion solo se escuchaban los jadeos del trío llenos de lujuria.

Los tres reposaron por unos momentos hasta que la única chica del grupo se levantó ligeramente y miró a sus compañeros...

Lucius: siempre he tenido la curiosidad, de verlos penetrándose uno al otro, por favor cumplanme ese capricho

Los esqueletos se miraron uno al otro, aun con bastante carga de pasión en cada uno de sus huesos, Sans fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa acariciando las costillas del hermano menor.

Papyrus: Sans que haces... en verdad haremos... haremos eso?

Sans: le daremos gusto a Luxius, si ella lo desea...

Papyrus: -levantándose de su lugar- pero dijo que nos penetraríamos mutuamente -dijo tomando del coxis a su hermano-

Sans: hey así que quieres que sea el primero, de acuerdo... -se posicionó en cuatro mostrando una pequeña entrada en su parte trasera-

Papyrus pidió a Lucius que humedeciera sus dedos para preparar la entrada del esqueleto mayor, ella tomó los dedos de su pareja y los lamió sensualmente para luego ponerlos en su propia feminidad para humedecerlos. Con eso bastaba para poder penetrar con mas facilidad en la entrada de Sans

Sans: -con su rostro completamente azul- her..hermano eso duele...

Papyrus: tranquilo, lo haré poco a poco

Papyrus movía sus dedos suavemente en forma circular dentro de Sans, luego se animó a introducir un tercer dedo, Sans comenzaba a relajarse e incluso a gemir de placer. Lucius por su parte estaba completamente excitada viendo las escenas mientras se masturbaba a ella misma con uno de los huesos que usaba Papyrus para atacar.

Papyrus estaba ya muy excitado y quería cumplir de una vez por todas su objetivo, nuevamente acudió a Lucius para que humedeciera su enorme y erecto miembro el cual tenía un resplandor naranja. De inmediato el mas alto de los esqueletos tomó al otro de los huesos coxales para penetrarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

La sensación para ambos era un tanto dolorosa, por un lado, la entrada de Sans no era del todo expandible, después de todo siguen siendo esqueletos, y por eso mismo también la sensación en Papyrus era algo dolorosa, ya que le era algo difícil lograr una penetración profunda sin lastimarse un poco. Unos instantes después, gracias a la lubricación el dolor se fue aminorando, y fue mucho mas sencillo comenzar a envestir.

Ambos lo estaban disfrutando y sin duda Lucius también...

Sans: -entre gemidos- hey... ven aquí Luxius... podemos hacer una posición mas...

Sans tomó a Lucius por detrás y la penetró mientras Papyrus continuaba embistiendo.

Los tres tomaron un ritmo bien coordinado, todos pudieron experimentar bastante placer, en especial Sans, ya que el estaba en medio. Se corrieron 2 veces mas hasta que llegaron a sus limites. El trío se desplomó sobre la cama de la habitacion jadeando agotados, habian hecho cosas que jamas en sus vidas imaginaron hacer. El cansancio los logró vencer y se quedaron dormidos...

Al día siguiente...

Lucius: buenos días... -se mira y mira a su alrededor- pero que! que hice! que pasó aquí! -dijo tapándose con las sabanas- Papyrus! Sans!

Los esqueletos despertaron y se miraron entre sí...

Papyrus: aaaaaaaah! Sans que demonios haces desnudo! aaaaaaaah yo también estoy desnudo... Lucius que hiciste!

Lucius: oye yo no hice nada!

Papyrus: Sans que hiciste!

Sans: tampoco es mi culpa -se levanta y se viste- emm... alguien de ustedes recuerda lo que hicimos anoche?

Lucius: -sonrojada- aaaah! yo si lo recuerdo! pero lo que no entiendo es porque! aaay yo no soy así!

Papyrus: ni yo! Sans todo es tu culpa

Sans: mmm... pues yo tampoco soy así ademas que tambien tengo pareja, porque yo querría hacer tal cosa!... -mira las latas de "refresco" tiradas por todo el lugar- saben, tengo la ligera sospecha de que este no era refresco, de donde lo sacaste Paps?

Papyrus: te lo dije! del laboratorio de Alphys

Sans: ay no se puede confiar en ella, quien sabe que le habrá echado a las latas, sera mejor irnos antes de que alguien nos vea así

Lucius: -ya vestida- nadie tiene que enterarse de esto! me oyeron!

Papyrus: por mi no hay problema mi guardiana real, solo que... ahora veré de forma extraña a Sans

Sans: yo tengo un trauma mas en mi vida, pero no importa, al fin y al cabo no todo es tan terrible... emm Luxius deberías darte un baño, nuestros fluidos dejan manchas en la ropa

Lucius: ya lo noté -tratando de quitar las manchas naranjas y azules de su blusa-

Después de ese vergonzoso "accidente" los tres regresaron al club de lectores, donde Citlali vino de regreso a bombardear de preguntas a Lucius. Tampoco faltó Golden en la reunión...

Golden: y dime Lucius... que son esas manchas en tu ropa -mirada pervertida-

Lucius: nada que les importe... emm yo... jugué con plastilina de colores

Citlali: si claro! "plastilina" y dime estaba muy dura la "plastilina"

Golden: quien lo tiene mas grande?

Lucius: basta! no paso nada raro!

Golden: por cierto, Undyne buscaba a Papyrus, al parecer tomó unas latas de un menjurje muy raro que había hecho Alphys para tomar confianza, pero al parecer los resultados no fueron los esperados, no querían que los tomaran las personas equivocadas

Lucius: -sarcásticamente- noooo que va! dudo mucho que las personas equivocadas hayan tomado eso...

Undyne: -aventando sus lanzas- donde están los esqueletos! encontré las latas vacías en una habitacion de hotel donde por si fuera poco había manchas azules y naranjas en las sabanas!

Golden: uuuuy manchas como las que trae Lucius en su blusa! oie cy!

Undyne: piltrafa del demonio! se acabaron todas las pociones!

Citlali: porque las buscabas con tanta urgencia?

Undyne: -nerviosa- emm pues... por nada... jeje olvidenlo, pasen un bonito día -se va-

Lucius: voy a mi habitación, y ustedes vayanse a molestar a otro sitio

Golden: ok! -se va al orfanato-

 **Y desde ese dia Sans no volvió a ver de la misma forma a su hermano y a Lucius. PD. Undyne aun sigue buscando la formula para rehacer los refrescos...**


	10. Cita 8 Pursuit con Toy Chica y conejos

**Cita 8 Pursuit con Toy Chica, Spring y Bonbon**

* * *

En el club...

Pursuit: buen día compañeros, hoy es el día en que tendré mi cita, que opinas al respecto Franco?

Franco: -tomando el té como gente estirada- me alegro mucho compañero... -le temblaba una de sus piernas-

Pursuit: eres raro -se va-

Franco: -en voz muy pero muy baja- ayuda...

Pursuit: -toma una mac 10 y la guarda entre su ropa- bien es hora de demostrarle a cierto conejo hacker mis habilidades en los juegos, y claro ver a esas bellezas que me acompañaran el dia de hoy...

Pursuit ahora había cambiado un poco, ahora utilizaba algunas armas pequeñas, cabello muy corto, también utilizaba un brazo robótico reemplazando el brazo izquierdo, pero pasaba desapercibido. Tomó su chevrolette camaro de color negro con blanco y se dirigió al orfanato, el cual estaba justo enfrente.

Y dentro del orfanato...

Toy Chica: aaaah no puedo creerlo! volveré a salir con Pursuit!

Chica: y te burlabas de mi con mi obsesion con Alexander

Toy Chica: al menos Toy Freddy no se pone de dramatico como Bonnie. Toy Freddy es mas tolerante

Toy Freddy: -sonriendo falsamente- si claro

Bonbon: yeeei vamos a salir!

Spring: solo me preocupa que se agarre a disparos con algun enemigo, este tipo siempre anda metido en sus problemas

Toy Chica: no te quejes, eso hace todo mas interesante

Spring: no puedo creer que tu digas eso! si eres la mas farsante de todas, y te quejas por todo

Toy Chica: Pursuit me hace sacar mi lado salvaje

Golden: oie cy...

Tocan el timbre

Bonbon: yo voy! -abre la puerta- hola Pursuit!

Pursuit: hola Bonbon, están listos chicos?

Foxy y Mangle: si capitán estamos listos!

Pursuit: emm lo siento chicos pero a ustedes no los invité

Mangle y Foxy: aaaaaah...

Toy Chica: hey... hola Pursuit! como has estado?

Pursuit: muy bien, te ves linda

Toy Chica: -se sonroja- gracias!

Pursuit: tu tambien Bonbon

Bonbon: yeeeeeei gracias

Spring: no le coquetees a Bonbon!

Pursuit: calma, no seas celoso -bromeando- también te ves lindo Spring jajajaja

Spring: ja! muy gracioso

Pursuit: es hora de irnos

Toy chica: y donde están tus armas? no me digas que no trajiste!

Pursuit: siempre vengo preparado -saca su mac 10- es solo que ahora soy mas reservado

Toy chica: siempre tan bien preparado

Pursuit: adivinen, iremos a comer donas

Bonbon: siii donas!

Spring: bueno me parece bien

Los 4 subieron al auto y se dirigieron al lugar, era una cafetería de calidad donde vendían donas, crepas, malteadas, café, etc...

Pursuit: me parece un buen lugar, te gusta Toy chica?

Toy chica: sssi! claro! es un lugar genial! ya quiero probar sus donas y malteadas!

Bonbon: Pursuit puedo pedir una dona arcoiris?

Pursuit: claro, ordena lo que quieras!

Spring: yo quiero una dona sabor zanahoria y una malteada de menta con chocolate

Pursuit: ok, que desesas Toy chica?

Toy chica: -distraida mirando a Pursuit- aaah! eeh yo quiero probar las donas sabor fresas con crema y una malteada de platano con galleta oreo

Pursuit: bien voy por el encargo, hey conejo! ayudame!

Spring: aag esta bien, enseguida vuelvo Bonbon

Bonbon: si Spring!

Toy Chica: -suspira- aaay no...

Bonbon: que te pasa?

Toy Chica: creo que aun me gusta

Bonbon: que cosa?

Toy Chica: aaay porque eres tan tonta! pues Pursuit!

Bonbon: te gusta Pursuit! aaah le diré a Toy Freddy!

Toy chica: -le da un zape- no idiota! ni se te ocurra!

Bonbon: aaaah! pero es que no debe gustarte!

Toy chica: lo se! pero... es igual que Chica con Alexander

Bonbon: pero Chica dice que aunque le guste no engañará a Bonnie

Toy Chica: pues yo no engañaré a Toy Freddy! solo quiero pasar un rato divertido con Pursuit

Bonbon: entonces así si! puede gustarte jeje

Luego regresan los hombres con los pedidos

Spring: tus dichosas donas arco-iris están muy caras

Pursuit: porque te quejas si el que pagó soy yo!

Spring: tengo un mal presentimiento de esta cita

Pursuit: no te quejes conejo, aqui tienes lo que pediste Toy chica

Toy chica: gracias!

Después de comerse sus donas y malteadas...

Toy Chica: debo admitir que todo estuvo genial

Bonbon: ahora a donde iremos?

Pursuit: ahora díganme, alguien sabe patinar?

Bonbon: yoooo!

Spring: no sabes! nunca hemos tenido patines ni patineta Bonbon: es cierto

Toy Chica: yo tampoco

Pursuit: ok, les enseñaré, tu Spring, tendrás que aprender solo

Spring: no necesito ayuda, y yo puedo ayudar a Bonbon

Fueron a una pista para skaters

Pursuit: toma Spring -le pasa una patineta-

Spring: creo que puedo hacerlo...

Rato después...

Toy Chica: miren! ya puedo mantenerme mas tiempo sobre la patineta! gracias Pursuit!

Pursuit: y ustedes como van?

Spring: emm...

Bonbon: Spring apenas se para sobre la patineta y se cae, y yo tengo miedo

Pursuit: yo te ayudo Bonbon, oye! que tal si mejor usas patines, tal vez te sea mas fácil...

Minutos después...

Bonbon: Mira Spring ya puedo patinar!

Spring: rayos!

Pursuit: aun no puedes?

Spring: si puedo!

Pursuit: a ver, subamos a esa rampa

Spring: no! no es cierto, la verdad no soy un experto

Pursuit: veamos, que puedes hacer?

Spring: emm -se sube a la patineta- ok, lo intentaré -sube y le comienza a dar con el pie izquierdo- bien puedo hacerlo...

Pursuit: ahora manten el equilibrio

Spring: aaah ahora como paro!

Bonbon: aaah Spring se va a estrellar

Spring: moriré! recuerdenme por quien fui...

Bonbon: quien fuiste?

Spring: aaaaaah! -choca-

Toy chica: uuy eso debió doler

Pursuit: y el muy tonto no utilizó casco

Spring: aaaaah odio patinar!

Mas tarde...

Pursuit: que opinan si vamos a un concierto?

Spring: prefiero ir a un hospital

Bonbon: siiii! vamos a un concierto de rock!

Toy chica: -algo desanimada- ok, esta bien

En el concierto la que mas se divirtió fue Bonbon, no faltó su intento de subir al escenario para quitarles la guitarra a los músicos, pero lograron detenerla.

Bonbon: fue genial!

Spring: ya esta anocheciendo, ahora a donde vamos?

Pursuit: jugaremos videojuegos en mi casa, ah por cierto, Toy chica, mi abuela me ha enseñado a hacer galletas, deseo que las pruebes y me juzgues

Toy Chica: encantada de hacerlo, vamos entonces

Cuando llegaron a la casa...

Bonbon: bonita casa, tocas el teclado?

Pursuit: así es, te mostraré luego, vamos Spring! te reto a jugar CS go!

Spring: bien, de acuerdo supongo que como es un juego de disparos debes tener ventaja, pero haré lo que pueda

Minutos después...

Spring: ja! creíste que te sería tan fácil!

Pursuit: bien esto se pone interesante...

Luego...

Spring: aaah perdí!

Bonbon: lo hiciste bien Spring!

Pursuit: Bonbon, quiero mostrarte como toco ahora

Bonbon: esta bien

Después de tocar una canción para Bonbon y de que ella también le hiciera la competencia... (la cual ganó). Pursuit dejó a los conejos entretenerse con los instrumentos y los videojuegos mientras iba a la cocina con Toy Chica...

Pursuit: ahora si mi querida Toy chica, a preparar galletas!

Ambos pasaron a la cocina a hacer las galletas, Toy chica observaba a Pursuit, se divirtieron ocasionalmente tirandose harina uno al otro. Cuando por fin Pursuit terminó de hacer las galletas Toy chica las probó...

Pursuit: y que te parecen?

Toy Chica: bastante buenas, debo admitir que te quedaron bien, aunque les falta un pequeño toque decorativo para hacerlo mas elegante, pero en sabor están muy bien.

Pursuit: creo que los conejos se divierten en mi sala de entretenimiento, vamos afuera un rato, quieres?

Toy Chica: encantada -lo toma del brazo y salen-

Pursuit: quieres ver mi área de entrenamiento? he mejorado los blancos móviles, ahora son mas rápidos

Toy Chica: claro, quiero probar también.

Pursuit entrega un arma a Toy Chica para que practique tiro

Toy Chica: interesante, realmente aumentaste la dificultad o he perdido practica

Pursuit: puede ser un poco de ambos, pero con un poco de practica volverás a tirar bien

Luego de practicar un rato...

Pursuit: por fin pudiste ver mi mac 10 en acción

Toy Chica: si jeje (acción...) aun recuerdo nuestra ultima cita... la recuerdas

Pursuit. como olvidarla

Toy Chica: quieres que repitamos... -con mirada pervertida-

Pursuit: cuando quieras...

Spring: hey! Pursuit! no crees que deberíamos volver al club?

Bonbon: tengo sueño

Pursuit: aaay... emm si los llevaré

Toy Chica: conejo aguafiestas!

Spring: -mirándola burlón- jeje te arruiné tu plan

Bonbon: quiero dormir

Toy Chica: aaay Bonbon! lo haces a propósito, verdad?

Bonbon: yo no hice nada!

Toy Chica: bueno volvamos

Los 4 regresaron frente a los edificios y dejaron que los conejos bajaran primero

Bonbon: gracias por todo, hasta luego Pursuit!

Pursuit: hasta luego Bonbon

Spring: no tardes Toy Chica, el oso inútil sabrá que estas por aquí cuando nos vea -se adelanta con Bonbon al orfanato-

Toy chica: -sonrojada- cállate conejo nerd! ahí voy...

Pursuit: bien, me alegra haber vuelto a salir contigo, tal vez no tuvimos mucha privacidad, pero fue genial una salida en grupo

Toy Chica: si, no estuvo mal, creo que en parte les agradezco... pero aun así... -se le acerca- no quisiera despedirme de ti sin darte algo mas... -lo besa apasionada y cariñosamente por unos segundos hasta quedarse sin aire- me la pasé muy bien, muchas gracias -camina hacia el orfanato- espero que esto se pueda volver a repetir...

Pursuit: igual yo... lo prometo

...

 **Y esto es todo por el día de hoy, como dije disculpen por la tardanza en las citas, y bien las siguientes citas que saldrán son de Funrax y Juan, de ahi me parece que siguen Giselle, Los ocs de Cesar, Estarlin, Kengah y Zecrok. No se desesperen, que aunque tarde llegarán, como saben ya no iba a entrar a fanfiction, pero aun así decidí volver una vez mas a esto de los fics interactivos, estoy mayormente en wattpad y el lunes regreso a la escuela. Así que sean pacientes.**

 **Hasta pronto...**


	11. Cita 9 Cita de Funrax

**Cita 9 Funrax con Toriel, Chara, Frisk, Mangle, Foxy, Puppet, Toy Freddy y Bonbon.**

* * *

 **En el orfanato...**

Foxy: por fin! nos han vuelto a elegir para una cita

Mangle: vamos a divertirnos!

Puppet: afortunadamente no van ustedes solos

Toy Freddy: también voy yo! que bien!

Bonbon: yo yo otra vez jeje!

Freddy: no olviden a los chicos de Underground

Foxy: que lata somos mucha gente

Toriel: hola mis niños! adivinen que traje para postre

Foxy, Mangle y Bonbon: siiiii! pay de mamí Toriel!

Chara: quien fue al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarnos a nosotros

Frisk: deberías estar feliz Chara, nunca nos invitan, por fin vamos a pasear

Chara: espero poder calmar mi sed de matar el día de hoy aquí en la superficie

Frisk: Chara! ya hablamos sobre matar gente, ademas que ya no obtienes nada a cambio por matar, y tienes una conciencia para que no te sea sencillo

Puppet: y yo estoy aquí

Chara: te odio Puppet! eres igual que toda tu familia esquelética

Puppet: cállate idiota!

Toriel: Chara portate bien con los demás!

Chara: aaay...

Frisk: vamonos

Foxy: alguien conoce al sujeto con el que saldremos?

Mangle: no, pero ya lo conoceremos hoy

Todos se reunen frente al club y entran

Toriel: no debimos tocar la puerta primero mis niños?

Foxy: estamos en confianza mamá cabra, hey! Funrax! sal de donde estés!

Funrax: hola chicos! hola Foxy listo para salir a divertirte

Foxy: espero que hagamos cosas interesantes, no como una vez que salimos de paseo familiar y que Scott nos llevó solo a un museo y no se podia tocar nada

Mangle: igual tocamos cosas y destruimos cosas, no fue tan malo

Foxy: jeje no te preocupes Funrax, tenemos el talento para hacer las cosas divertidas

Toy Freddy: vamos a pasear en moto!

Funrax: me parece bien, lo unico que yo voy a sugerir es ir a la inauguración del acuario cerca del parque

Bonbon: siii! una acuario! ahi hay pececitos!

Mangle: si pececitos!

Foxy: un acuaro es un buen lugar, pero ademas yo quiero ir a comer

Mangle: si tengo hambre

Funrax: primero vayamos a comer, miren nos han prestado una camioneta, ahi cabemos todos

Toy Freddy: yo quiero ir en moto

Puppet: pues no te puedes ir solo, entra a la camioneta!

Chara: aaaash como odio estar entre tanta gente sin poderla lastimar... para colmo me quitaron mis cuchillos!

Frisk: no los necesitas, relájate y olvida tu odio a la humanidad

Funrax: a donde vamos a comer?

Foxy: vamos a comer a un bufete, para que podamos atascarnos de lo que queramos

Llegaron al Bufete y pagaron para poder comer todo lo que pudieran

Mangle: yeeei! a comer mucho!

Bonbon: que bien! hay guisados con zanahorias, creo que yo solo comeré eso

Foxy: -sirviendose varios platos repletos de comida- hay que aprovechar es todo lo que puedas comer

Mangle: -igual que Foxy- ya lo se! mira nada mas esos camarones empanizados! y esas enchiladas!

Puppet: a que horas inauguran el acuario?

Funrax: a las 6 de la tarde

Toriel: aun son las 2 de la tarde, tenemos mucho tiempo... aaay donde están Frisk y Chara...

Chara: -en la cocina- necesito un cuchillo!

Frisk: sal de aquí! no agarres nada!

Cocinero: jovencitos no pueden andar aquí

Chara: cállese!

Toriel: niños vuelvan aquí!

Frisk: ya no somos niños!

Chara: exacto

Toriel: atrévanse a decir eso cuando están comiendo de mi pay

Frisk y Chara: ya pues!

Después de la comida...

Toriel: quieren probar mi pay?

Todos: siiii!

Chara: Toriel puedo ponerle chocolate?

Toriel: si mi niña, ponle el chocolate que quieras, pero solo recuerda que debes continuar portándote bien!

Chara: si ya lo sé, de todas formas no puedo matar sin arma

Rato después como aun faltaba tiempo para entrar al acuario, fueron a dar un paseo al parque extremo, donde Toy Freddy aprovechó para subirse a una moto y lucirse haciendo acrobacias

Foxy: bah! puedo hacer eso tambien, incluso sin mi mano

Mangle: Foxy sabes que no puedes

Foxy: te reto Funrax! vamos a subir a las motos y hagamos acrobacias también

Funrax: de acuerdo, quieres ir Frisk

Frisk: emm si

Toriel: no! es muy peligroso

Frisk: pero mamá!

Chara: -con casco y encima de una moto- yo iré -arranca y trata de arrollar gente con la moto

Toriel: no Chara!

Puppet: aaay esta chica no aprende

Mangle: pues yo también me subo! -se sube a una moto-

Foxy: pues a pasear!

Funrax: veamos quien hace mejores acrobacias!

Obviamente Toy Freddy ganó, los demás terminaron tirados a media rampa, afortunadamente no les pasó nada grave y llevaban a Puppet

Toriel: -regañando a todos- les dije que era peligroso! porque no hacen caso! mira nada mas como quedaste Frisk!

Frisk: dile algo a Chara, ella también estaba allá!

Toriel: al menos ella no se cayó

Mangle: ya es hora! vamonos al acuario!

Entraron al acuario y había bastante gente, pues era la inauguración

Bonbon: miren! pececitos!

Mangle: Foxy vamos a buscar si hay seccion con tiburones

Toriel: no se alejen mucho mis niños

Chara: tiburones...

Funrax: genial, iré con los zorros a ver los tiburones

Puppet: también iré contigo, no vayan a hacer desastre

Mangle: mira Foxy! ahí están los tiburones! vamos a acercarnos

Bonbon: miren una ballena!

Frisk: eso no es una ballena

Furnax: es un delfín

Toy Freddy: ah, bueno chicos no es que me aburra, pero si me aburre, los espero afuera, me avisan si pasa algo interesante

Puppet: inculto!

Funrax: de acuerdo, porque no cuidas la camioneta en lo que salimos

Toy Freddy: ok

Chara: zorros, los reto a sacar los tiburones para que se coman a la gente

Foxy: bah! reto, eso no es un reto, eso cualquiera lo hace

Mangle: -tocando un poco las gigantes peceras- mmm de hecho es un cristal muy resistente, pero se puede hacer algo

Foxy: con un buen golpe para que salgan, eso o ir a la planta alta a inundar el lugar

Mangle: opto por la segunda opción -sale corriendo a las escaleras con Foxy-

Toriel: a donde iran?

Funrax: me parece que a hacer desastre, sera mejor que los siga

Chara: yo también

Frisk: ay no! voy con ellos!

Puppet: vamos Toriel, no podemos dejar que...

Toy Freddy: Toriel! Puppet auxilio! un tipo me hizo car jaking!

Toriel: que cosa!

Toy Freddy: me robó la camioneta y me amenazó con pistola!

Puppet: eres un inútil, Toriel tengo que tratar de recuperar la camioneta, quédate con los demás, vamos Toy Freddy!

Bonbon: yo voy con mamí Toriel

Toriel y Bonbon subieron al segundo piso, pero no encontraban a los zorros ni a Funrax

Toriel: Frisk! Chara! que hacen aquí! aléjense de ese tiburón

Frisk: te dije Chara

Bonbon: donde están los demás?

Chara: no se, solo se fueron a otro lugar...

De repente unas tuberías estaban expulsando agua de forma violenta

Funrax: -sale corriendo- yo no fui! fue culpa de los zorros!

Mangle: yeeei! sean libres pececitos!

Bonbon: siiii los pececitos serán libres!

Toriel: esto se va inundar, salgamos de aqui mis niños

Guardia: que pasó aquí! quien les permitió entrar al segundo piso!

Toriel: señor guardia! es su responsabilidad cuidar que nadie entre aquí!

Guardia: mire señora Furry, nos tendrá que acompañar porque sus chicos han causado desastres

Las enormes peceras se estaban desbordando y los animales se estaban saliendo de las peceras, incluyendo los tiburones

Guardias: necesitamos a los expertos, mientras tenemos que arrestar a los chicos zorros y todos los chicos que vienen con la cabra humanoide

Toriel: -molesta- que dijeron!

Bonbon: auxilio! no se nadar!

Funrax: no pensé que fueran a causar tanto desastre

Foxy: tu tuviste la culpa! tu nos dijiste donde estaban las válvulas para abrir las tuberías

Mangle: si, tu tienes la culpa!

Toda la gente tuvo que salir huyendo del acuario, el tiburón casi se come a algunos...

Puppet: hemos vuelto! -mira todo el desastre-

Funrax: donde estabas! mira lo que ha pasado!

Puppet: habían robado la camioneta, pero ya la recuperé

Funrax: Toy Freddy! era tu deber cuidarla! eres un inútil!

Toy Freddy: bah! ya no me afecta que me digan inútil, estoy acostumbrado

Mangle: fue divertido!

Guardia: ustedes me las van a pagar...

Dueño: quien causó todo esto?

Guardia: todos estos seres raros!

Chara: yo que tengo de raro! voy a matarlos!

Frisk: tranquila Chara! no ganamos nada con matarlos

Toriel: a ver! sus guardias tienen la culpa por dejar entrar a los niños al segundo piso, deberían tener una mejor seguridad

Dueño: pero no son niños, en fin, igual ellos subieron y...

Puppet: señor, yo puedo hacer magia, puedo recuperar el lugar si nos deja en paz

Bonbon: siii! Puppet ayudanos!

Dueño: magia!... todos ustedes son extraños!

Frisk: yo soy un humano normal

Funrax: jeje yo también

Chara: yo también... (si claro)

Puppet: entonces acepta el trato o no!

Dueño: de acuerdo, si lo reparan no habrá delito que perseguir, hazlo por favor!

Puppet: de acuerdo...

Rato después...

Puppet: que aprendiste hoy Funrax?

Funrax: que con magia se arregla todo?

Puppet: no!

Bonbon: yo aprendí que las ballenas no pueden estar en un acuario

Puppet: me refiero a no invitar a los zorros!

Funrax: pero son divertidos

Puppet: pudimos ir a la cárcel! agradece que yo venía con ustedes

Funrax: yo aprendí que Toy Freddy es un inútil

Toy Freddy: me vale! piensa lo que quieras

Y en el club...

Funrax: bien chicos gracias por ir conmigo, Puppet, gracias por recuperar la camioneta, Foxy, Mangle, gracias por hacer el momento mas divertido. Toriel, tu pay es delicioso, Chara y Frisk, espero que aprendan a ser mas neutrales

Chara: nunca! para eso existe Med

Funrax: Bonbon eres muy simpática y tierna, Puppet eres Genial... Toy Freddy...

Toy Freddy: no lo digas!

Funrax: inútil!

Toy Freddy: aaah!

Toriel: hasta luego mi niño, gracias por elegirnos

Foxy: adiós!

 **Aun hay Citas en proceso...**


	12. Cita 10 Juan con los osos pervertidos

**Cita 10 Juan con los osos pervertidos**

* * *

 _ **(Como no pusiste especificaciones esto quedó así, fue muy pervertido XD. Espero te agrade.)**_

Otro nuevo día en el club de lectores...

Juan: Hoy es el día en que tendré una cita con Golden y Freddy -mirada pervertida- me la pasare a lo grande

En el orfanato... Golden: Freddy preparate, nos toca cita con un lector su nombre es juan

Freddy: Jejeje se nota que hoy la pasaremos bien, esta noche cena pancho...

Bonbon: -apareciendo- pancho? No iban a llevar a juan?

Golden: No Bonbon es una expresión para decir que...

Chica: -tapando las orejas de Bonbon- no hables así enfrente de la inocente Bonbon, mejor dicho no hablen de sus cochinadas tan temprano, váyanse y no causen problemas

Freddy: De que te quejas al menos esta vez nosotros saldremos o prefieres que vayan los zorros desastrosos y que hagan que la cuenta de Scott suba de lo que ya le debe a la ciudad por daños y perjuicios

Chica: Bueno en eso tienes razón

Mangle: -apareciendo de la nada- hey no digas calumnias de nosotros, nadie entiende que a veces entrenamos para ser mejores piratas en el futuro

Foxy: Si exactamaente eso... Oye sabes que es calumnia?

Mangle: No... Pero se siente ofensivo no crees?

Chica: Bueno ya, no tardara mucho en que llegue su cita

Freddy: Esta bien ademas no quiero problemas, hoy daremos rienda suelta a nuestros instintos verdad golden

Golden: Si, y creo saber donde podemos promocianarnos

Chica: Esto me huele mal...

Bonbon: Pero si yo no huelo a nada

Chica: No me refiero a su cita con juan...

Bonbon: Y que pasara con pancho? No quiere cenar tambien?

Chica: Aayy Bonbon

Bonbon: Que?

Afuera del edificio...

Juan: -tocando la puerta- hola soy juan y vengo por mi cita con Golden y Freddy

Toy chica: - abriendo la puerta - hola juan, en un momento bajan los osos

Golden: No esperes mas ya estamos listos

Freddy: Hola juan, te haremos tocar el cielo en esta cita

Toy chica: O el suelo... En fin que tengan una buena cita

Freddy: Este día tenemos planeado ir a una conferencia con una sexologa y finalmente ir aun hotel a mostrarte lo que es bueno

Juan: Esta bien pero dudo que en la conferencia les enseñen algo

Golden: Ya veras, puede que surja algo Luego de salir del orfanato los chicos hicieron una pequeña parada a un restaurante...

Juan: Y porque no lo comentaron antes?

Freddy: Conocemos a chica y si mencionamos que iremos a comer a algún restaurante hará todo lo posible por venir y criticar la comida

Golden: Y como tu cita es con nosotros evitamos ese desenlace

Juan: Aaahh ok En el restaurant...

Mesero: Que desean ordenar

Freddy: Pues hemos decidido que pediremos una cochinita pibil

Golden: Bueno pero tráigame una bebida de dieta supongo que la grasa arruine y zuculenta figura

Mesero: Ok eso es todo?

Freddy: Si

Mesero: Esta bien, en un momento viene su pedido -es jalado por Golden-

Golden: -susurrando- a las bebidas póngales un afrodisíaco de efecto retardado

Mesero: -discretamente- ok

Freddy: Que pediste querida?

Golden: Que las bebida sean frías y que solo la mía sea de dieta

Juan: Dudo que eso pase, ustedes la queman cada noche con toda la acción que deben de tener

Freddy: Y que tendremos contigo

Juan: Oie cy...

Golden: Esa es mi frase... Pero es cierto Luego de un rato

Mesero: -con la orden lista- aquí esta su orden espero que la disfruten

Golden: Si que lo disfrutaremos

Juan: Que bien ya queria incarle el diente a algo

Freddy: Jejeje esta bien pero no se pongan a comer de mas o no rendirán para después

Luego de terminar la comida...

Juan: Aaahhh estaba delicioso, tenían razón si Chica llegaba tal vez criticaba la comida aunque creo que ella puede hacer algo mejor...

Freddy: Puede ser, bueno en lo que baja la comida iremos a ver la conferencia

Golden: Si ademas veras que tenemos para ti...

Ya en la conferencia

Presentador: Demosle la bienvenida a la sexologa Roxan, quien se especializa en el orgasmo de la mujer para ayudar a los hombres a satisfacer a su pareja

Golden: Ahora si se pondrá buena la cosa

Juan: Porque lo dices? -se empieza a sentir mareado-

Freddy: -de igual manera- pero que me pasa?

Roxan: -hablando fuerte- Para todos aquellos hombres que deseen que su pareja disfrute mas a la hora de tener relaciones están en el lugar indicado, y para que tengan un mayor entendimiento se tendrán modelos para ilustrarlos mejor

Golden: Siiii, vengan vamonos, nosotros somos los modelos

Juan: Enserio? Vaya es una sorpresa, los espero aca...

Golden: Nada de esperar tu vendrás conmigo, ademas sera un buen ejercicio para bajar la comida

Juan: Y Freddy? -ya mas afectado por el afrodisíaco-

Freddy: No te preocupes yo también tendré lo mio jejejeje -con mirada lujuriosa-

Roxan: -con los chicos enfrente y desnudos- para empezar la relación el hombre debe acariciar las partes erogeneas de la mujer cabe destacar que no todas las mujeres tenemos la misma sensibilidad por lo cual en algunos lugares habrá mas reacción, estos lugares son cuello, senos antebrazo, vientre, senos, pezones, las partes internas de las piernas y por supuesto la zona vaginal

Juan: -haciendo caso de lo que dice la sexologa- oye golden lo hago bien?

Golden: -excitada- siiii en mi caso casi todo mi cuerpo es una zona erogenea...

Juan: -excitándose mucho- te haré sentir mejor... Pero y Freddy?

Golden: No te preocupes el también tendrá lo suyo mira... Poco a poco Freddy se acerca a la sexologa y la toma de la cintura, antes de que ella reaccione mete una mano debajo de su blusa llegando a sus senos y la otra tocando sus partes nobles mientras le da un chupeton en su cuello

Roxan: -con la voz entrecortada- que... Cree...crees que haces... Jovencito... -gimiendo- Freddy: Poniendo en practica lo que usted dice... Ademas de enseñarle algunas cosas, no cree mejor que enseñarle al publico de primera mano sus consejos...

Guardias: -apunto de agarrar a freddy- disculpe señora enseguida sacaremos a este tipo de aca

Roxan: No... Esperen el tiene razón, es mejor si lo... Enseño de primera mano... -jadeando- prosigamos

Freddy: Pero para no perder continuación no diga nada... El sexo no se sabe a través de instrucciones, es a través de la experiencia, se que los libros dicen cosas al respecto pero nada le gana a la experiencia que se gana cuando se practica.

Y sin mas preámbulos en una cama dentro de el set, Los cuatro completamente desnudos comenzaron a copiar lo que hacia el uno al otro hasta cierto punto, ya que por un rato mas siguieron las caricias, y la estimulacion mutua con la pose del 69...

Golden: Esto es un poco tardado no cree?

Roxan: Pero esto hace que la mujer llegue al clímax...

Freddy: Aun así nosotros podemos hacerlo sin tanta tardanza -viendo picaramente a Golden- ahora Golden nos toca a nosotros

Golden: -asintiendo- si

Y en un sorpresivo arranque freddy se separo de la sexologa y comenzó a introducirle un dedo a su vagina mientras succionaba los pezones de Roxan, por otro lado Golden que ya estaba mas que lista atrajo a Juan hacia ella con sus piernas penetrándola de golpe, Juan quien por la excitación del momento y el efecto del afrodisíaco comenzó a penetrarla como si no hubiera mañana

Golden: Ahhh..ahhh.. Eres bueno... Pero te hace falta practica para igualar a mi freddy

Roxan: Aahh... Ya deja de jugar... Y métela

Freddy: Solo diga que no todo se aprende en libros y lo haré con gusto

Roxan: Esta bien... No todo se aprende en los libros... Ahora... Lléname con tu miembro

Freddy: Ok - la penetra por completo- ahora vera lo que el duo de osos sabe hacer

Roxan: Aaaaaaahhhhh... Si mas dame mas

Después de probar mas poses y de unos orgasmos mas tarde...

Juan: Aaaaah eso fue genial

Freddy: Si jejeje y no sabia que la conferencia era en vivo

Golden: Jajaja de seguro Scott nos vio... Si es que ve ese tipo de programas

Freddy: Y falta la ración de la noche

Golden: Sip eso solo fue un calentamiento para la noche

Juan: Oohhh... Solo espero estar a la altura de ustedes dos... Aunque no se de donde saque fuerzas para hacerlo enfrente de tanta gente jeje

En el hotel los tres chicos tuvieron una sesión larga de acción que duro hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque Juan no aguanto hasta media noche los osos continuaron, aunque los pervertidos de Freddy y Golden siguieron manoseándolo mientras dormía

A la mañana siguiente frente al orfanato...

Juan: Gracias chicos ayer fue un grandioso día, por fin comprobé lo pervertidos que pueden llegar a ser, y yo también. Aunque creo que nunca estaré a su altura.

Freddy: Sii es por que no estas acostumbrado, pero si practicas resistirás casi tanto como nosotros

Juan: Enserio?

Golden: Ni de broma... Pero mejoraras

Juan: Esta bien, muchas gracias por la cita

Los osos: de nada!

Golden: dile a la Citlali cuando venga de visita que vaya a vernos, incluso te puedes poner a practicar con ella.

 **Y esto fue todo, espero te haya gustado. Y a los demás hasta la próxima**


	13. Cita 11 Gisell con Sans

**Cita 11 Gisell con Sans**

* * *

El día de los chicos del club de lectores comenzó un poco mal...

Carlos: para mi que los zorros vinieron a hacernos desastre

Franco: solo son goteras, alguien debería arreglarlas

Gisell: -aun tirada en su sillón- alguien podría mover mi sillón de aquí, tengo flojera

Lucius: Giz! tienes que levantarte! tienes cita con Sans

Gisell: me moveré cuando el llegue

Mientras tanto...

Papyrus: Saaaaans! a que horas te vas a largar a tu cita!

Sans: tienes razón -toma su telefono y le manda un mensaje a Gisell-

"Pasaré por ti en una hora... o tal vez 2... te espero en el orfanato Cawthon"

...

Ok, nos vemos! -contestá Gisell-

Sans: ok ya esta dicho, tengo 2 horas

Papyrus: bañate!

Sans: soy un esqueleto, no necesito bañarme

Papyrus: Sans!

Sans: ya pues, bien, debo prepararme -se desaparece-

2 horas después...

Spring: porque tenemos que arrastrar a Gisell hasta nuestro sillón!

Lucius: escuché que quería transporte a domicilio hasta el orfanato, pero no creí que fuera de esta forma

Gisell: dejen de quejarse! para eso les pago

Spring: no me has pagado

Foxy: vete a la roña Spring, cárgala tu solo

Spring: levántate y usa tus piernas

Mangle: su pereza ha llegado demasiado lejos, igual que Sans

Luego aparece Sans con su teletransportación

Sans: he llegado Giz!

Gisell: Sans! creí que llegarías hasta dentro de 2 horas

Sans: pues ya pasaron las 2 horas, pero se fueron muy rápido

Gisell: entonces vamonos -por fin se levanta- pasemos un "good time" como pareja

Sans: claro que si, ven te llevaré a comer, conozco un atajo a un buen lugar, vamos -la toma de la mano y se van-

Spring: ... bah! vaya forma de interrumpirme cuando programo

Mangle: Foxy vamos a fastidiar a Sans y a Gisell

Foxy: nah! me da flojera

Mangle: aaay Foxy!

Foxy: jeje es broma, vamos

Mientras...

Gracias al atajo de Sans llegaron a un pequeño restaurante en menos de 5 minutos

Gisell: como rayos llegamos aquí

Sans: no preguntes, ahora vamos a comer algo... Mesero!

Mesero: que desean?... -mira a Sans- no me mates! soy muy joven para morir!

Sans: no soy la muerte! solo quiero comer unas banderillas

Mesero: aqui no vendemos banderillas

Gisell: pero es un restaurante

Mesero: este restaurante es de comida Mexicana

Gisell: Sans quieres comida mexicana?

Sans: puede ponerle ketchup a mis enchiladas

Mesero: no tenemos ketchup

Sans: que clase de lugar es este! vamonos, y sabe que, lo mataré!

Mesero: -asustado- noooo!

Sans: -oscurece sus cuencas- usted morirá... de risa! -se pone a contar chistes-

Rato despues

Mesero: -harto de los malos chistes de Sans- señor esqueleto, por favor si ya va a salir de aquí hágalo de una vez

Gisell: jajaja! a mi me gustan tus chistes

Sans: vamonos Giz, tenemos que ir a un lugar donde vendan banderillas

Gisell: emm pues porque no intentamos hacerlas, no creo que sea muy complicado, tomemos prestada la cocina del club de lectores

Sans: vamos a cocinar! aaah que flojera

Gisell: a mi tampoco me gusta cocinar, pero vamos, por una vez hay que hacer cosas juntos

Sans: de acuerdo, ven conozco un atajo a una cocina...

Rato después...

Gisell: pero... esta es la cocina de Metatton

Sans: no importa, como se hacen las banderillas?

Luego de ver unos cuantos tutoriales por internet...

Gisell: -toda sucia de harina- jaja mirate, estas mas blanco que de costumbre

Sans: tu también estas toda sucia

Gisell: a ver tenemos que batir esto y luego las salchichas van a embarrarse de esto y vamos a freirlo

Sans: yo hago lo de freírlos, yo no sufro quemaduras de piel jejeje

Gisell: aquí están, solo es cuestión de freírlas, voy a buscar la ketchup, la mostaza y la mayonesa

Sans: si búscalos, son lo mas importante de todo, creo que venderé banderillas junto con los hot cats

Cuando ya tuvieron todas sus banderillas terminadas, tomaron una cesta y guardaron la comida y los condimentos para irse de picnick a un parque en la superficie nuevamente

Sans: -tirado bajo un árbol- esto es vida, nade mejor que sentir el viento en mis maxilares

Gisell: -sacando la comida- vamos a probar como quedó esto

Sans: es verdad -abre la botella de ketchup y baña su banderilla- ahora un poco de mostaza y mayonesa... listo! se ve perfecta

Gisell: -comiendo- saben bien! -vierte condimentos en su banderilla-

Sans: -comiendo y ensuciandose sus mejillas huesudas de ketchup- delicioso, Papyrus envidiaría estas banderillas

Gisell: para mi cuñadito Papyrus es mucho mejor su espagueti

Sans: un día se enfadó conmigo porque le agregué media botella de ketchup en su espagueti

Gisell: es una lastima, hubiese sabido mucho mejor -se fija en el rostro de su pareja- Sans

Sans: que pasa mi querida chica de los condimentos

Gisell: tienes ketchup aquí... -se le acerca a la boca para limpiar los restos de ketchup con su lengua-

Sans: -con rubor azul en su rostro- te encanta jugar de esa forma, verdad... -le lanza unas cuantas gotas de mostaza a la cara de Gisell y la tira al piso para quitarle las gotas de la misma forma que ella-

Gisell: -sonrojada- a ti también te gusta -lo besa apasionadamente-

Ambos se separan un poco, se miran y continúan comiendo, cuando al fin estuvieron satisfechos volvieron al juego de ensuciarse con los condimentos, en una que otra ocasión Sans se atrevía a lamer hasta el cuello de su pareja, Gisell se estaba excitando, pero sabía controlarse, sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ademas que les daba flojera.

Después de haber jugado un buen rato, se recostaron en el pasto mirando como el cielo se pintaba de rojo por el atardecer, Gisell estaba recostada en la caja torácica de Sans cubriéndose ligeramente con su chaqueta azul.

Gisell: Ya esta oscureciendo, crees que debemos volver?

Sans: ahorita nos levantamos, vamos a quedaros un rato mas...

Horas después...

Guardia: oigan! ustedes! está prohibido quedarse en el parque a estas horas, vayanse de una vez!

Gisell: 5 minutos mas

Sans: rayos! quiere que nos movamos, anda Giz levantante

Gisell: tu primero

Sans: pero estas encima de mi! no puedo levantarme

Gisell: cargame Sans!

Minutos después...

Gisell: -flotando- no me refería a esto!

Sans: es menos pesado que cargarte -la mueve ligeramente de arriba a abajo con sus poderes-

Gisell: aaah! ten cuidado! no vayas a pensar que soy Chara y me estrelles contra alguna pared

Sans: por supuesto que no -la baja- listo, es hora que camines

Gisell: aaah ya que, caminemos de la mano Sans

Sans: -la toma de la mano- quieres tomar un atajo, o nos vamos por el camino largo?

Gisell: como desees

Sans: tomemos el camino largo, esta vez quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo

Antes de llegar al edificio, pararon en un pequeño callejón para besarse un rato, Sans subió sus manos hasta los pechos de su novia para tocarlos, era una experiencia interesante para un esqueleto poder tocar algo tan suave como la piel y carne humana.

Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando por fin Sans dejó frente a su edificio a Gisell

Sans: uuuf! hoy si caminé bastente, ahora puedo presumir que me he ejercitado

Gisell: yo igual

Sans: pero ha valido la pena -la besa de nuevo- nos vemos Giz

Gisell: nos vemos, llámame mas seguido

Sans: confórmate con los emojis que te mando como saludo

Gisell: de vez en cuando deberíamos dejar de ser perezosos como el día de hoy

Sans: prometo ser activo al menos un día por semana, hey! nuestra próxima cita me animaré a llevarte al cine

Gisell: que bien! solo espero que no haya largas filas

Sans: me voy querida -desaparece-

Gisell se voltea para entrar al edificio y luego Sans se le aparece enfrente para darle un beso de despedida y desaparecer de nuevo

Sans: ahora si jeje hasta luego

Gisell: adiós!

 **...Mas citas en proceso...**


	14. Cita 12 Denise con Golden

**Cita 12. Denise con Golden y Linda y Twila en convivencia con todos**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y nublado en la ciudad...

Denise: quien me eligió una cita con Golden?

Twila: nuestro creador

Linda: -suspira- aaaah... César...

Twila: ya deja de pensar en él, hoy iremos con los chicos del orfanato...

 **Notas sobre las chicas...**

 **Nombre: Linda Castellanos.**  
 **Edad: 20.**  
 **Especie: Lobo ártico alado.**  
 **Genero: Androfemenino**  
 **Apariencia: Pelaje blanco con ojos verdes, físico curvilíneo, alas de halcón.**

 **Nombre: Denise Prior.**  
 **Edad: 21.**  
 **Especie: Dragón occidental de electro.**  
 **Genero: Androfemenino.**  
 **Apariencia: Escamas amarillas, cuernos blancos, físico amazónico, alas de dragón.**

 **Nombre: Twila Moon.**  
 **Edad: 18.**  
 **Especie: Cruza entre lobo gris y murciélago vampiro.**  
 **Genero: Androfemenino.**  
 **Apariencia: Pelaje gris, detalles purpuras, físico curvilíneo y un gran trasero, alas de murciélago. Asemeja a un lobo gris con alas.**

 ***Androfemenino es que de la cintura para arriba tiene cuerpo de mujer y de la cintura para abajo tiene partes de hombre (o sea tiene pechos y rostro de mujer y miembro masculino)***

Denise: no estoy muy convencida de salir con Golden... -recuerda como es Golden y se sonroja- aaaah!

Twila: vamos! te la pasarás bien... (jeje muy pero muy bien...)

Linda: yo ya estoy lista

Denise: vamos, mientras mas pronto mejor!

Las 3 furrys se van al edificio de enfrente, donde se encuentran a todos haciendo sus actividades normales, a excepcion de Golden, la cual está lista para salir

Golden: hola Denise! así que tu y yo saldremos hoy eh... me parece fantástico... espero te guste experimentar... -le muestra una bolsa llena de consoladores-

Denise: -sonrojandose- pppero... emm -comienza a excitarse... Golden

Golden: vamonos! hay mucho que hacer -la toma de un brazo para llevarla afuera

Linda: adiós Denise! buena suerte

Twila: buena suerte!

Golden: yo conduzco, iremos a un café y luego pasaremos a una convención de sexo

Denise: convención de sexo!

Golden: si, creo que incluso los expositores tendrán acción en vivo y en directo

Denise: -comenzando a excitarse nuevamente- sse escucha interesante -se sonroja- vamonos

Mientras tanto en el orfanato...

Chica: iré a preparar algo de comer -se va a la cocina-

Twila: que estan viendo?

Bonnie: un canal musical, salen bandas y DJ's

Bonbon: siii!

Bonnie: están pasando un especial del Tomorrowland

Twila: pero si es...

Linda: aaah es.. es César!

En la televisión aparecía César haciendo aullar y saltar a la gente en el Tomorrowland muy emocionados

Locutor: ahora con ustedes la nueva sensación del Tomorrowland, DJ "El Nahaul"! en una entrevista exclusiva

Cesar: Hola a todos -aúlla como lobo-

Twila: (demonios se ve tan zukulento...)

Linda: (César! te has vuelto tan famoso!) -se emociona-

Locutor: Primera pregunta, como te hiciste DJ?

Cesar: De chico me gustaba la electrónica, por lo tanto, empecé en antros, y fui creciendo gradualmente hasta ser contratado por Spinnin'

Locutor: Alguien te inspiró?

Cesar: Martin Garrix, David Guetta, Alan Walker y Steve Aoki

Locutor: Alguien te apoyó?

Cesar: Mis padres, mi hermano, mis primos, mis amigos Jonathan y Brandon... y mi amiga Linda.

Linda: -sonrojada- aaaaah... se acordó de mi...

Twila: -celosa- bah! uy si! se acuerda de ti, solo porque das lastima

Linda: aaah como te atreves!

Bonnie: hey tranquilas, no pasa nada, sigamos viendo la entrevista...

Mientras tanto en el café...

Golden: me pasas la leche... oie cy... la lechita

Denise: -sonrojada- tttoma... aaah (porque tiene que ser tan pervertida! porque!)

Golden: relájate, sabes a lo que vienes y sabes que te va a gustar

Denise: emm pero Golden...

Golden: tranquila, vamos a desayunar de una vez

Luego de tomar su desayuno y hablar un poco (lo cual solo hacía que Denise se excitara mas y mas)...

Golden: me parece que ya es hora de ir a la convención

Denise: si, de acuerdo

Y de nuevo en el orfanato...

Twila: -aun viendo la entrevista y vídeos de las presentaciones de César- se nota que se divierte en su trabajo

Linda: me siento tan feliz por él -se sonroja- me gustaría verlo de nuevo

Freddy: ustedes dos quieren acción con Cesar

Twila y Linda: -sonrojadas- aaaah! Freddy!

Freddy: lo sabía

Chica: pervertido!

Mangle: que se siente tener pelaje por todo su cuerpo?

Bonbon: -acariciándolas- jeje son suavecitas!

Linda: sueltame!

Twila: pues nosotras estamos acostumbradas a eso

Foxy: jeje el César ya se olvidó de nosotros por andar en sus viajes

Bonnie: bah! no es la gran cosa, el se hizo famoso por ser DJ, pero nunca será lo mismo que crear la música con tus propias manos

Mientras observaban los videos, Linda sentía excitación al ver a su creador y ver como los demás estaban de cariñosos con sus parejas

Foxy: -abrazando a Mangle y haciéndole cosquillas- dime que te rindes pirata!

Mangle: -riéndose por las cosquillas y tratando de salir del agarre de Foxy- jaja basta... jajajajaja! Foxy... aaah jajaja sueltame aaah!

Twila: vaya, la pasan bien

Linda: aaah César, quisiera tener algún momento así contigo... mmmg... -se excita mas y mas y siente como sus pezones se han endurecido, así como su miembro masculino- emm... ddebo ir al baño -se levanta y se dirige al baño-

Spring: que extraña

Twila: si, dejenla, es rara... aaah igual Cesar no volteara a mirarnos a ninguna

Toy Chica: yo creo que la que tiene mas posibilidades es Linda

Twila: -molesta- bah! y tu que sabes!

Toy Chica: todos escuchamos como la mencionó en su entrevista

Twila: tal vez, pero eso no significa nada!

Y en el baño...

Linda: no aguanto mas -se baja los pantalones y saca su miembro- oooh Cesar... aaah -comienza a masturbarse y a acariciar sus pezones-

Mientras tanto con Golden y Denise...

Denise: -muy excitada por la convención- Pero Golden...

Golden: -también excitada- oie cy, mira nada mas el tamaño de estos consoladores

Denise: Basta! no aguanto mas! -nerviosa- Ggggolden! necesito... acción

Golden: perfecto! eso es lo que quería escuchar!

Denise: vamos a un hotel

Golden: no es necesario, pongamos nuestra exposición aquí mismo

Denise: -roja- nooo! emm soy... soy un ser Androfemenino

Golden: un que?

Denise: de la cintura para abajo soy hombre y de la cintura para arriba soy mujer!

Golden: que tu que! - le toca a través de su ropa- oie cy... se siente un gran bulto... -le aprieta uno de sus pechos-

Denise: -excitada- aaaahg...

Golden: que experiencia tan buena me voy a llevar hoy... vamos a un lugar mas privado entonces, tengo que probar el sexo con un ser Androfemenino!

Rápidamente fueron al hotel mas cercano. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la habitación y Golden tiró toda su ropa al piso para dejar ver su cuerpo desnudo

Golden: anda Denise, con toda confianza

Denise: -super roja y excitada- de acuerdo -se desnuda lentamente comenzando por la parte de arriba, dejando ver sus voluminosos pechos-

Golden: -se levanta para masajear los pechos de Denise- son muy bonitos tus pechos...

Golden la masajea lujuriosamente y ocasionalmente pasa la punta de su lengua sobre sus pezones.

Golden: ahora tu haz lo mismo conmigo

Unos instantes después Golden desnudó por completo a Denise, dejando ver su enorme miembro masculino

Golden: oie cy! esto se va a poner bueno -baja para introducir el miembro a su boca-

Denise: -gimiendo por el placer- aaah Golden... mmmg... se siente muy bien...

Golden: -se abre de piernas- anda ahora sentirás lo que es penetrar a una mujer -toma el miembro y lo mete en su vagina- aaah siiii es grande...

Denise: -roja- aaah si -comienza a moverse- se siente genial... si... -se mueve con mas velocidad

Golden: vamos mas fuerte, hazlo mas profundo!

Mientras en el orfanato...

Linda -aun masturbándose en el baño- aaah... Cesar...

Y afuera...

Freddy: Linda ya tardó mucho, para mi que esta haciendo otra cosa

Twila: déjenla, es rara

Bonnie: todos somos raros aquí

Toy Freddy: si les preocupa podemos ir a preguntarle

Twila: emm no se preocupen, déjenla, ella debe estar bien

Freddy: si, tienes razón jajaja

Horas después...

Golden: y que tal?

Denise: -sonrojada- me gusto mucho, ahora entiendo porque me mandaron a salir contigo, debo admitir que me gustó

Golden: lo sabía. Vamos al orfanato, a ver si alguna otra de tus amigas quiere acción

Denise: ellas son mas reservadas, aunque bien que quieren

Al llegar se reunieron todos en el orfanato, todos continuaron hablando y Golden sacó el tema de que Denise era Androfemenina

Linda: aaay que vergüenza!

Freddy: eso significa que ustedes también lo son?

Twila: pues... si

Freddy: que interesante...

Chica: bueno, todos somos diferentes, si ustedes son así es porque así debían ser

Linda: pero César no lo sabe, que pena que lo descubra

Spring: de hecho no tiene mucho sentido que él no lo sepa, digo, después de todo es su creador

Bonnie: tu cállate Spring, nadie necesita de tu lógica aburrida

Bonbon: que es Androfemenino?

Golden: tiene pechos como mujer y pene de hombre

Bonbon: oooooh!

Spring: no las escuches! vamonos a otro lugar

Toy Freddy: no seas delicadito Spring

Puppet: pero no importa que sean así, lo que cuenta es que sean ustedes mismas en el alma

Mangle: no empieces con cursilerías!

Linda: creo que ya debemos irnos, estoy algo cansada

Twila: igual yo, vamonos

Denise: yo también estoy muy cansada, gracias por el paseo y... por todo... gracias Golden -se sonroja y se va-

Golden: bueno, he cumplido mi misión, ahora déjame mostrarte unos vídeos de Denise y yo haciéndolo, vamos Freddy!

Freddy: que bien!

Afuera del edificio...

Denise: y que hicieron mientras yo no estaba?

Twila: pasar un rato con los chicos del orfanato, ya saben... ademas vimos televisión, vimos a Cesar en su actuación en el Tomorrowland

Denise: ah y no se agarraron a golpes

Linda: no somos agresivas, tal vez nos guste la misma persona, pero tampoco vamos a llegar a la inmadurez de pelearnos por alguien que seguro nunca nos hará caso

Twila: exactamente, demasiada fama para él, pronto se olvidará de nosotras

Linda: -triste- espero que no lo haga...

 **Mas citas en proceso...**


	15. Cita 13 Estarlin y medio orfanato

**Cita 13. Estarlin con los Zorros, los conejos y Chica.**

* * *

Un dia mas de desastre en el orfanato...

Chica: aaaay! Foxy! porque el congelador está sucio y lleno de chocolatines!

Foxy: son de Mangle

Mangle: los chocolatines son míos! búscate los tuyos Chica

Chica: pero mira como dejaron el congelador

Bonnie: chicos ya dejen de discutir, tenemos cita

Bonbon: siii! tenemos cita nosotros

Spring: deja de renegar Chica, es hora de irnos

Chica: Estarlin dijo que estaría aquí en una hora, aun hay tiempo

Bonnie: todavía una hora! y yo preocupándome, pues entonces voy a practicar en lo que llega

Chica: zorros! pónganse a limpiar y saquen todos esos chocolates de ahí

Mangle: pero están derretidos, necesito que vuelvan a tomar consistencia

Chica: ponlos en otro lado

Mangle: aay ya voy!

Mas tarde...

Spring: ya vamonos chicos!

Un auto chevrolet camaro se estacionó fuera del orfanato

Bonbon: bonito carro!

Bonnie: ya llegaron a presumirnos sus autos geniales

Del auto bajó Estarlin, que despues de un tiempo de no verlo, notaron unos cuantos cambios en su apariencia

Apariencia : tiene una altura de 1,78, piel blanca, ojos café claro, cabello desordenado de color rubio, esta un poco delgado y tiene una cicatriz muy cerca de su ojo derecho. su vestimenta eran zapatos negros, pantalones Jeans azules, camiseta roja bajo una chaqueta negra.

Mangle: orale! ha crecido! mira Foxy, es de tu estatura

Foxy: bah! igual sigo siendo mas fuerte

Estarlin: hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Chica: hola! ya estamos listos

Spring: ja! te sigo ganando por 1 cm de altura

Bonbon: todos iremos en el auto?

Estarlin: si acomodense, todos caben

Enfrente con Estarlin se fueron Chica y Bonnie apretujados en el asiento frontal del copiloto, atrás estaban Foxy, Mangle, Spring y Bonbon, las chicas sentadas en las piernas de sus chicos

Chica: Bonnie vete para atrás, creo que si cabes

Bonnie: pero quiero que me cargues

Estarlin: por fin! vamos a divertirnos! -arranca el auto a toda velocidad-

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaah! ten mas cuidado!

Foxy y Mangle: siiiii! mas rápido!

Spring: oye tranquilo! vamos a morir!

Bonnie: ora! pues si no llevas vacas!

Mangle: siiii! que bien mas rapido!

Chica: -agarrada de Bonnie- y a donde vamos?

Estarlin: los llevaré a una heladería amigos míos, también iremos al cine, luego al parque, a un restaurante para piratas, un zoologico, un arcade y una feria... ah y a una pista de carreras

Chica: deberías reservar tus energías para la carrera jejeje

Foxy: no seas cobarde, vamos, pisa ese acelerador!

Una pequeña persecución de una patrulla de transito después...

Chica: te dije que no fueras tan rápido!

Mangle: vamos no seas aguada, fue divertido

Foxy: si, ha sido lo mas interesante que hemos pasado en semanas

Spring: pues obvio, ambos están obsesionados con su juego de piratas en consola que ya no salen a hacer desastre

Llegaron por fin a la heladería...

Foxy: quiero un helado napolitano

Mangle: yo de galleta!

Spring: uno de menta con chocolate

Chica: uno de frutas del bosque

Bonbon: yo de mora azul!

Bonnie: y yo de pistache!

Estarlin: ok iré enseguida, busquen una mesa

Chica: vamos a aquella, es espaciosa y está junto a la ventana

Spring: ok

Bonnie: creen que nos alcance el tiempo para hacer todo lo que dijo Estarlin?

Mangle: claro que se puede, aun es temprano

Bonbon: yo ya quiero ir al parque a jugar

Bonnie: si! hay pasto!

Estarlin: aqui estan sus helados

Spring: oye crees que tendremos tiempo de hacer todo lo que dijiste?

Estarlin: por algo venía manejando rapido amigos, en cuanto terminemos el helado nos vamos al cine

Chica: primero debimos ir a comer al restaurante y luego venir por los helados

Estarlin: es para agarrar mas hambre, despues del cine nos iremos a hacer ejercicio al parque para que cuando vayamos al restaurante ya tengan otra vez hambre.

Todos: ok!

Luego de terminar su helado...

Estarlin -toma las llaves de su auto- vamos!

Chica: nooo! emm puede manejar Bonnie o Spring?

Foxy: no seas gallina... aunque bueno, lo eres jajaja!

Mangle: jajaja! es cierto jajaja!

Bonnie: no se burlen de Chica, ademas que yo también prefiero que vaya mas despacio

Bonbon: yo también

Estarlin: de acuerdo, conduciré mas despacio

Spring: gracias

Foxy y Mangle: aaah! aburridos!

Llegaron a hacer cola para los boletos de cine

Spring: oye Estarlin yo voy por las palomitas para irnos adelantando mientras tu compras los boletos

Bonbon: voy contigo Spring!

Spring: si vamos, ven tu tambien Bonnie, para que me ayudes a cargar las cosas

Chica: si ve, también ve tu Foxy

Foxy: yo no soy burro de carga de nadie!

Mangle: aaay Foxy tráeme unas palomitas :3

Foxy: aag esta bien, quieres que compremos el combo nachos para comer palomitas y nachos?

Mangle: si por favor, también me compras un chocolate y le pones queso extra a los nachos

Foxy: como ordene mi capitana

Chica: Bonnie yo quiero palomitas con mantequilla extra y un hot dog

Bonnie: si Chica, yo lo compro

Estarlin: oigan y que clase de película vamos a ver

Mangle: terror! terror!

Chica: noo! terror no! no me gustan mucho y ademas a Bonnie y a Bonbon les asusta mucho

Estarlin: entonces una de acción

Mangle: si esta bien

Después de comprar los boletos entraron a la sala, los chicos y Bonbon llevaban las palomitas y el resto de botanas para consumir en la película

Bonnie: uff! que suerte! creí que la malvada de Mangle iba a sugerir una película de terror y que Estarlin le haría caso jejeje

Chica: agradéceme por haber estado ahí

En los asientos estaban acomodados de derecha a izquierda primero Foxy, luego Mangle, luego Estarlin, después Chica, enseguida Bonnie, después Bonbon y en el extremo izquierdo Spring.

Mangle: oye Estarlin... como te hiciste esa cicatriz tuya?

Foxy: me preguntaba lo mismo, parece una cicatriz de pelea

Estarlin: fue en un entrenamiento, me he convertido en un maestro en batalla con espada

Foxy y Mangle: oooooooooooh!

Estarlin: hey Foxy, quiero demostrarte mis habilidades con la espada, tengamos un duelo

Chica: uy menos mal que no vino Golden

Bonbon: porque?

Chica: olvídalo

Foxy: acepto tu duelo!

Mangle: siii! esto será interesante

Spring: ssssh! silencio que ya va a empezar la película!

Después de la película se fueron al parque, decidieron buscar un lugar alejado y espacioso en el mismo parque para que Foxy y Estarlin pudieran tener su duelo

Bonnie: oigan, pero se van a lastimar, y no traemos a Puppet para que los cure

Foxy: no seas aguafiestas conejo orejón, el capitan Foxy va a ganar

Estarlin: -saca su katana- eso es lo que piensas zorro

Mangle: aaaah! que katana mas genial! es hermosa

Foxy: -saca su espada- ok comencemos! tu arma se ve intimidante, pero no es suficiente para acabar con el capitán Foxy!

Comienzan a pelear

Chica: ay no, voy a llamar a Puppet para que venga a curarlos en cuanto terminen su dichoso duelo

Spring: déjalos jejeje quiero verlos sangrando

Chica: Spring! no seas malo!

Rato después...

Bonnie y Bonbon jugaban en el pasto, Spring y Mangle miraban como Estarlin y Foxy seguían luchado, Chica había llamado a Puppet y ella estaba esperando a que se declarara un ganador de una vez

Foxy: -cansado y muy herido- aaa... rindete de una buena vez!

Estarlin: -también cansado y herido- mejor deberías rendirte tu! mira que estas a punto de caer

Foxy: el que va a caer eres tu! -continua atacando-

Luego de que ambos casi se matan...

Puppet: aaay ya! dejen de pelear, los voy a curar, ninguno de los dos puede continuar, quedaron en empate

Foxy: pero... algún día lucharemos para definir el desempate

Estarlin: eres muy persistente zorro

Luego de ser curados...

Estarlin: vaya! no estuvo mal, hey esta pelea hizo que me diera mas hambre, vamos al restaurante de una vez

Todos: siii!

El restaurante era un increíble lugar con temática de piratas, Foxy y Mangle no tardaron en correr por el lugar admirandolo junto con Estarlin

Spring: rayos, estos parecen niños, iré a buscar una mesa, vamos Bonbon

Bonbon: -corriendo con los demás- enseguida voy!

Chica: vamos Spring, vamos Bonnie

Bonnie: la especialidad de este lugar son los mariscos, aunque también venden otras cosas

Chica: ya que los demás están explorando yo iré a la cocina

Spring: demonios! no empieces Chica!

Bonnie: ay no!

Chica: no se preocupen, todo estará bien! -se va corriendo-

Rato después...

La mayoría estaba en la mesa a excepción de Chica.

Bonnie: ay no, para mi que anda causando problemas en la cocina

Estarlin: Chica? causando problemas... quien lo diría

Chef: Disculpen jóvenes, esta chica rubia es su amiga? -la trae del brazo-

Chica: ya suélteme!

Bonnie: rayos! que hiciste Chica?

Chef: amarró a todos los cocineros y se puso a cambiar los ingredientes de toda la comida!

Estarlin: jajaja!

Foxy: típico de Chica

Spring: eres de lo peor Chica, y luego te quejas de los zorros

Chef: me temo que tendré que echarlos

Bonnie: bah! de mejores restaurantes nos han corrido

Mangle: pues para mi no

Foxy: este restaurante estaba genial

Estarlin: en fin, tendremos que comer en otro lugar

Pasaron por unos tacos y luego llegaron de paso al zoológico...

Bonbon: siii! animalitos! mira Spring una jirafa!

Spring: Bonbon esa es una cebra

Bonbon: cuales son las jirafas?

Spring: pues las del cuello largo

Bonbon: esas?

Spring: esas son avestruces

Estarlin: miren, por allá están los osos

Bonnie: jajaja! la familia del Freddy

Estarlin: y ahí hay una madriguera de conejos y liebres

Bonnie: my family!

Mangle: aaaaah! mira allá Foxy! -señala uno de los hábitats-

Foxy: son zorros!

Mangle: pobres zorritos, los zorros merecen libertad

Foxy: sii! -salen corriendo-

Chica: aaah me temo que estos van a causar problemas

Spring: mejor ni te quejes que por tu culpa nos echaron del restaurante

Chica: uno ya no puede tener intenciones por mejorar la comida

Guardia: unos locos han liberado a los zorros!

Spring: y aquí vamos otra vez...

Después de ser echados

Estarlin: bueno, ahora nos queda ir al arcade, vamos que quiero ganarles en varios juegos

Mangle: nosotros te ganaremos!

Por gran fortuna, no los echaron del lugar, todos jugaron pacíficamente hasta que Estarlin y Foxy rompieron una de las maquinas, pero nadie de los encargados se dio cuenta y lograron huir antes que los corrieran o cobraran.

Estarlin: estuvo cerca, que divertido

Spring: porque demonios les divierte el desastre!

Bonbon: yeeei! toca ir a la feria! ir a la feria! ir a la feria!

Mangle: siii! vamos Foxy tenemos que subir a los juegos

Foxy: orale, vamonos Estarlin, nos espera demasiado que ver en esa feria

En la feria se separaron en grupos para pasear, Spring se fue con Bonbon a juegos tranquilos, los zorros fueron con Estarlin a los juegos mas extremos de la feria, Chica y Bonnie paseaban por los puestos y juegos de feria que había

Bonnie: mi querida gallinita calienta huevos jugaré tiro al blanco para ganar un bonito premio para ti

Chica: oh Bonnie eres tan romántico!

De repente un vagón de la montaña rusa salió volando

Spring: -corriendo y jalando a Bonbon- Bonnie! Chica! corran! el trío de desastrosos han volado un vagon! corran! salvense!

Los zorros y Estarlin corrieron al estacionamiento, los guardias iban siguiendolos, afortunadamente Spring estaba en el auto y les abrió las puertas y aceleró para escapar

Foxy: bien hecho conejo roto! nos salvaste

Estarlin: eso es Spring!

Mangle: jajaja! no nos alcanzaran!

Estarlin: ha llegado la hora de ir a las carreras, por cierto, estamos inscritos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: y como participaremos lo demás... emm es mas yo no voy a hacerlo

Estarlin: no se preocupen, llegando allá tengo otros 2 autos, para los que quieran participar

Llegando se fueron a preparar los que iban a participar.

Estarlin, Foxy con Mangle y Spring aceptaron ir

Bonbon: Spring, no vayas tan rápido o vas a chocar

Spring: Bonbon! es una carrera, es obvio que voy a ir rápido!

Chica: tengan cuidado chicos, no se arriesguen tanto

La carrera había comenzado, había bastantes participantes, en cuestión de segundos uno de los autos contrincantes salió volando fuera de la pista

Bonnie: rayos! para mi que nos vamos a morir como en destino final

Chica: esto es horrible!

Bonbon: aaah quiero irme!

La carrera continuaba, en unos instantes el auto de Estarlin llegó pisando los talones de los primeros 5 lugares, mientras que Spring iba unos 3 autos atras, los zorros por alguna razón iban aun mas lejos y no parecían esforzarse por rebasar...

Foxy: jeje primero vamos a hacerlos volar

Mangle: todos por el tablón!

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

/*/*/*/*

El panorama se habia nublado para todos los corredores y despertaron en un hospital

Chica: ay ya despertaron! estan todos bien?

Mangle: que pasó

Spring: nada de que pasó! ustedes hicieron explotar todos los autos con una gran carambola

Bonnie: como se las arreglaron para chocar todos los autos a la vez

Foxy: ya ves, talento amigo

Estarlin: y nadie ganó la carrera?

Chica: pues, supongo que tu, lo unico que cruzó la meta fue una de las llantas de tu auto jajaja

Todos: jajaja!

Bonbon: afortunadamente no hubo muertos

Chica: como que no hubo muertos! muchos murieron en la explosion, pero ustedes sobrevivieron

Bonbon: pues no hubo muertos que yo conociera, así que no importa

Spring: jeje bien dicho

Bonbon: mientras Spring no haya muerto ni ustedes, no importa

Bonnie: vamos, regresemos a casa para que Puppet los cure por completo

Todos salieron y se fueron al orfanato, ya eran las 2:00 am y tuvieron que desperar a Puppet

Bonnie: tan temprano estabas dormida, pero si tu siempre haces tus rituales nocturnos

Puppet: cállate! no hago rituales -los cura- listo, ahora dejen dormir

Spring: bueno Estarlin, aquí acabó tu cita, fue peligroso, pero al menos nos divertimos y seguimos vivos

Bonbon: a mi si me gustó la cita

Mangle: a mi tambien

Foxy: y a mi

Chica: fue divertido despues de todo

Spring: no puedes quejarte, hasta tu hiciste desastres

Todos: jajajaja!

Estarlin: hasta luego chicos, debo regresar, ademas debo pedir un auto nuevo, despues de todo el mio se destruyó jeje

Todos: adios Estarlin!

 **Casi termino con las citas, gracias por su paciencia**


	16. Cita 14 Akise con las chicas del OC

**Cita 14 Akise con Todas las chicas del OC**

* * *

Era casi medio día en el Orfanato Cawthon...

Golden: adivinen que!

Toy Chica: que pasa?

Golden: hoy tendremos una tarde de chicas con Kengah Huenuman

Mangle: quien es ese... o esa?

Golden: es una chica furry, se llama, le podemos llamar Akise

Chica: oh perfecto! un dia tranquilo con ustedes y una nueva amiga

Puppet: como si salir con Mangle fuera tan tranquilo

Mangle: me portare bien! lo prometo

Chica: a que horas llega Akise?

Golden: en una hora termina de arreglarse

Bonnie: pues considerando que es mujer, seguro viene aquí como dentro de 2 horas

Chica: tu callate Bonnie! esta será una tarde de chicas

Golden: solo para mujeres

Toy Chica: siii! nos iremos de parranda a ver hombres!

Foxy: a no! eso si que no! Mangle no iras a ver hombres desnudandose

Mangle: quien dijo que iriamos a ver eso!

Golden y Toy Chica: (-_-)/

Mangle: olvídalo Foxy, no haremos eso

Chica: es verdad! yo controlaré que sea una cita decente

Rato después...

Tocan el timbre

Golden: yo abro! -corre a la puerta-

Akise: hola chicas!

Todas: hola!

Bonbon: yeeeei! un furry! puedo tocar tu pelaje?

Akise: si claro!

Akise era una chica furry tipo zorro, tenía buen cuerpo, su pelaje era blanco con azul, su cabello era color azul con puntas celestes. Ojos verdes y de vestimenta llevaba una polera larga y holgada y morada, shorts azules y un collar del Yin.

Golden: bienvenida!

Akise: hola! entonces... vamos a divertirnos!

Chica: vamonos, iremos en la camioneta de Golden

Todas: siii!

Toy Chica: Adiós chicos! hasta la noche!

Mangle: nos vemos Foxy!

Foxy: Mangle! pórtate bien!

Bonbon: adiós Spring!

Spring: cuídate Bonbon

Puppet: y bien, a donde iremos chicas?

Golden: a un lugar donde veamos a chicos muy buenotes bailando

Chica: dijimos que no haríamos eso, verdad Akise?

Akise: -sonrojada pensando en los chicos- sssi... digo no! no!

Toy Chica: si quiere!

Akise: emm la verdad chicas, necesito su ayuda, quisiera encontrar a alguien para mi y tener una relación amorosa

Golden: oooh pues has venido con las personas correctas, te ayudaremos

Toy Chica: chicas vamonos de shopping!

Mangle y Bonbon: -manoteando- ohohohohohohohohohh

Chica: ay ya cállense! y pues si quieres ir, vamos de compras al centro comercial

Golden: te compraremos ropa bonita para que conquistes unos hombres bien buenotes

Akise: no! tampoco vine a ser una buscona de hombres... solo quisiera que con suerte encuentra a alguien, pero no tiene que ser ahora...

Bonbon: de por si que es una zorra

Todas: Bonbon!

Mangle: mas respeto por las zorras!

Chica: ay estas niñas... pero tienes razon, eso debe ser a su debido tiempo

Golden: igual vamonos de compras!

Minutos después...

Puppet: hemos llegado, pues no se ustedes que vayan a comprar pero yo quiero ir al local de herbología

Toy chica: tu y tus hierbas

Mangle: drogadicta!

Akise: jajaja! son tan graciosas

Golden: eso no es nada, somos muy divertidas, en la noche nos iremos a ver chicos strippers

Chica: que no!

Las chicas pasaron a la tienda de ropa...

Golden: ay mira ese vestido

Toy Chica: mejor unos leggins!

Chica: un short nuevo

Bonbon: una falda

Mangle: aaay me aburro!

Puppet: comprate una polera nueva

Akise: en serio, no teníamos que comprar ropa

Golden: anda! al menos pruebatela

Mangle: aaay por eso odio salir con Golden y Toy Chica, siempre salen con esto

Bonbon: Mangle juguemos a las escondidas entre la ropa

Mangle: siiii!

Chica: niñas no se alejen mucho y no hagan desastre

Puppet: si me disculpan las espero en el área de comidas, iré al local de herbología

Luego de un rato...

Chica: elegiste buena ropa

Golden: muy discreta para mi gusto, pero esta bonita

Mangle: ay vamos ya a tragar, tengo hambre!

Akise: si vamos a comer ya!

Fueron al área de comidas a encontrarse con Puppet y comer algo

Mangle: quiero pizza!

Bonbon: yo también!

Toy Chica: que haremos luego de esto?

Golden: Strippers!

Chica: yo digo que vayamos a un lugar de juegos

Mangle: apoyo a Chica

Bonbon: yeeei! juegos!

Akise: si, por mi esta bien!

Luego de terminar su pizza fueron al arcade para jugar un poco

Akise: aaah! voy a jugar a ese!

Bonbon: aaah! es Guitar Hero! te reto!

Akise: esta bien, tal vez no sea tan buena como tu, pero me encanta la música y te daré pelea

Bonbon: eso espero!

Toy Chica: esta es una de las pocas veces en las que Bonbon se porta seria y retadora

Mangle: vamos compañera zorro!

Chica: vamos Bonbon! vamos Akise! den lo mejor!

Las dos jugaron muy bien y quedaron empate

Bonbon: rayos! no gané

Toy Chica: vaya forma de jugar Guitar Hero

Akise: fue genial!

?-?-?-?: -mirando a Akise- oye! juegas genial!...

Akise: eh... tu quien eres?

?-?-?-?: me llamo Kenan y tu como te llamas?

Akise: Me llamo Kengah Akise Huenuman, pero todos me llaman Akise

Kenan: genial! cuando aprendiste a jugar así

Akise: -sonrojada- eeeh... pues... practicando...

Golden: -en voz baja- ven eso! ese tal Kenan es perfecto para Akise, ademas miren que hermosa es la casualidad que también es un Furry!

Kenan era un chico Furry con vestimenta negra y azul, era también una especie de zorro con pelaje marrón naranjoso, uno ojo azul y otro rojo...

Toy Chica: es perfecto!

Akise: emm bueno... yo tengo que irme con mis amigas... aaaadios...

Kenan: hey pasame tu facebook o cualquier forma de comunicarme contigo, podríamos ir a jugar Guitar Hero algún día

Akise: -sonrojada- sssi! esta bien -le entrega un papelito con su numero telefónico y Kenan se fue-

Chica: bien hecho!

Bonbon: yeeeei! Akise ha conseguido novio

Mangle: si muy bien

Akise: aaaaaah! no es mi novio!

Golden: pero puede serlo! ahora, él tiene tu teléfono, cuando te llame y te invite a salir te vistes hermosa y vas con él a divertirte

Toy Chica: me avisas para maquillarte

Mangle: ay no! maquillaje no!

Chica: tienes mucha suerte Akise, parece que hay futuro en una relación para ti

Akise: emm tu crees?

Golden: claro que si! solo piénsalo, en unos cuantos días podrían incluso estar teniendo acción

Akise: -roja- aaaaaah! Cállate! yo no soy así (oie cy... no no no! que estoy pensando...)

Chica: pues cuando sea tu cita te ayudamos

Puppet: si puedes ir con nosotras cuando desees

Akise: Ah gracias chicas, gracias a ustedes ahora tengo una posibilidad

Bonbon: ha sido un milagro de la jefa AMLC21

Golden: aquí si quieres una pareja te la conseguimos y si no existe, te la creamos

Mangle: garantizado o te devolvemos tu dinero

Chica: nosotras no podemos hacer tal cosa

Puppet: yo tal vez pueda

Toy Chica: en fin, creo que ya deberíamos seguir con nuestra cita, esta atardeciendo

Bonbon: vamos a patinar!

Chica: si esta bien

Akise: si vamos

Mangle: yo no se patinar

Bonbon: aaah es cierto! yo tampoco

Puppet: puedo hacer que sepan, pero deben pagarme

Chica: Puppet! ayudalas!

Puppet: de acuerdo

Puppet hizo magia para que todas tuvieran la habilidad de patinar

Y en la pista...

Toy Chica: Can yo hear! my heartbeat!...

Mangle: Born to make history!

Bonbon: siii! se patinar!

Luego de una tarde de patinaje y otras actividades en el centro comercial...

Golden: quieren regresar? o nos vamos a ver los Strippers

Mangle: no quiero ver!

Chica: nada de strippers! nos vamos a casa, Akise debe estar cansada

Akise: no estoy cansada, pero si creo que debemos volver a casa

Luego de un corto viaje en camioneta, regresaron a sus respectivos edificios

Akise: adiós chicas! recuerden que si salgo con Kenan me ayudarán

Golden: cuenta con nosotras! ya sabes que estamos aquí!

Todas: adiós Akise!

.

.

.

 **Aun citas en proceso... (no puede ser que lentitud XD)**


End file.
